73 HG : L'oeil du tigre
by FleurEncre
Summary: Le District cinq regorge de secrets anciens que je compte bien percés, peut-être même que les Jeux vont m'y aider. Je suis Liu Chen,une originale sur bien des points. Et comme le dit ma grand-mère "Toki ni aeba nezumi mo tora to naru", quand il le faut la souris devient un tigre. (Conseiller de lire 71 HG Juste un Jeux de plus mes Jeux et 72 HG Une renaissance avant)
1. Chapitre 1 : Exécutions

-Liu c'est à ton tour ! S'écrie Tomas qui marche avec la pointe des pieds sur l'arbre voisin.

-Allez Liu ! T'es la plus courageuse de nous trois, fais pas ta dégonflée ! Rit Pansy déjà deux arbres plus loin.

-Je ne suis pas aussi grande que vous, me défendis-je.

Je frôle tout juste le un mètre soixante et pourtant je viens d'avoir quinze ans, Xiao Chen ma grand-mère me répète souvent que ce sont dans mes gènes, qu'elle n'a connu personne dans la famille de grand. Je ne peux que lui faire confiance puisque la seule famille qui me reste c'est elle avec évidement Tomas et Pansy, mes deux acolytes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-D'ici on peut voir l'hôtel de ville ! L'estrade est pratiquement prête ! S'exclame Pansy qui monte toujours plus haut.

-Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles comme ça ? Lui demande Tomas la taquinant.

Le rire de Pansy est une mélodie à mes oreilles, elle s'enroule autour d'une branche, tête à l'envers ses cheveux d'ors forment une cascade. Tomas tire dessus la faisant légèrement paniquer.

-Alors Liu ? On n'a pas tout notre temps. Si je l'ai fait, tu peux le faire. M'encourage Pansy, ses lèvres roses s'étirant en un délicat sourire.

-Ok, mais si je ne m'en sors pas vivante, dites à Xiao Chen que je l'aime et que tout est votre faute.

-T'es malade, si on lui dit ça, on finit mort et enterré.

-Pas forcément dans cet ordre, corrige Tomas penseur.

J'expire un bon coup, fais craquer mes articulations comme j'ai vus mes amis le faire et fléchis les genoux. Et je saute. Je n'ai même pas le temps de ressentir la peur que je suis déjà à côté de Tomas qui me maintient fermement.

-Waouw ! Liu ! Ta première fois et tu n'as même pas crié ! Bravo ! S'écrie Pansy.

-Oh oh, soufflais-je en voyant des adultes arrivaient.

-Merde ! Jure Tomas avec moins de classe.

Ce que nous appelons « arbre » au district cinq, ce sont ces poteaux gigantesques, dans leurs prolongements ils se ramifient en divers câbles solides que nous surnommons « branches ». Ici, c'est notre forêt, électrique certes, dangereuse certes et interdite je l'admets aussi. Si on se fait pendre, notre tête sera accrochée en haut d'un de ces poteaux pendant des siècles.

On essaie de se faire le plus petit possible, pour moi, c'est assez facile mais pas pour Tomas qui mesure presque deux mètres. De là où nous sommes, nous pouvons voir trois pacificateurs un habitant du District, cheveux châtains et des vêtements déchirés. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Papa, souffle Tomas.

Avec Pansy nous tournons notre tête en concert vers notre ami qui a les larmes aux yeux, son poing entre ses dents. Je détaille de nouveau l'homme accompagné des pacificateurs, il ne se fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit de Mr Wank, je le connais depuis toujours, un homme honnête et travailleur. Que fait-il dans cet état pitoyable accompagné de ces monstres ?

Tomas amorce un mouvement pour descendre mais je lui tire son bras pour qu'il reste à mes côtés, ses yeux bleus humides me lancent un regard de détresse auquel je réponds en raffermissant ma prise même si Tomas pourrait se libérer facilement, enfin s'il le fait nous tomberions tous les deux. Comme nous avons beaucoup de chance, les pacificateurs s'arrêtent juste en dessous de nous, poussant Mr Wank à terre, son visage est mutilé.

-Alors, vas-tu enfin avouer ? Clame un pacificateur, je crois qu'il s'agit de Peter mais avec le casque difficile à dire.

-Réponds ! S'énerve un autre.

-Peut-être que ta femme et ton gosse pourront nous dire la vérité, reprends le premier.

J'avale difficilement ma salive avec Pansy et Tomas.

-Je vous jure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai jamais envoyé de messages de rébellion. Se défends Mr Wank

Un long silence prends place, des messages de rebellions ? Mr Wank a toujours subvenu aux besoins du Capitol sans se plaindre, cela aurait été peut-être la dernière personne du district que j'aurais pu soupçonner de se rebeller. Mr Wank est électrotechnicien, j'admets qu'il a les connaissances pour pirater certains systèmes pour envoyer des messages, mais à qui ?

-Nous n'avons jamais évoqué la contenance des messages, ricane le pacificateur qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Il lève son arme vers Mr Wank et je m'attends au pire.

-A qui les avez-vous envoyés ? Vous êtes finis, autant essayer de sauver un minimum votre peau.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

Une balle entre les deux yeux et son corps s'affale à terre.

Tomas mord à sang ma main que j'ai plaqué à temps sur sa bouche, tout son corps tremble, ses larmes salés finissent leurs courses sur ma main. Pansy sanglote en silence, les mains devant les yeux. Moi, je regarde les trois pacificateurs s'en allaient, je retiens que celui qui a tiré boîte légèrement.

-Je vais les tuer, tous ! Je vais tous les tuer ! Ces ordures ! Grogne Tomas, son corps bouillonne littéralement.

-Bon sang ! Ils sont fous ! Reprends Pansy qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter de pleurer, j'aimerais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et plonger mon nez dans ses cheveux qui sentent le jasmin pour la consoler. Mais la priorité est Tomas. Il est descendu et donne des coups à terre, à côté du corps de son père. Du sang coule le long de son visage blanc, qu'avez-vous fait Mr Wank ?

-Il faut, il faut que je rentre. A toute à l'heure. Bégaie Pansy se rongeant les ongles à sang.

-Quoi ? Rugit Tomas

Mon cœur se brise lorsqu'elle prend la fuite mais je ne le montre pas, elle est censé être une amie pour moi, pas mon amoureuse. Tomas accuse le choc et contemple son père, je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

-chi de chi o arau, dis-je dans la langue de mes ancêtres.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à essayer de te traduire Liu, se moque Tomas à travers ses larmes

-Laver le sang par le sang. Traduisais-je arrivant à lui faire faire une grimace qui se rapproche d'un sourire.

* * *

Nous avons dû revenir les mains dans les poches, faisant comme si de rien était pour que personne ne sache où nous étions et ce que nous avons vus. Fort heureusement nous n'avons croisé aucun des trois pacificateurs, nous n'avons pas vus leurs visages mais je peux reconnaître le tireur par sa démarche bancale. Tomas a les yeux gonflés et rougis mais par ce jour de moisson, c'est chose courante. Nous devons attendre demain, pour que les électriciens découvrent par eux même le corps, même si Mme Wank va s'apercevoir de l'absence de son mari d'ici quelques minutes. Elle est sur la place avec les autres parents la mine triste, Tomas juge plus prudent de ne pas aller la voir avant la moisson, nous remplissons la paperasse habituelle avant de rejoindre nos rangs respectifs. Pansy est à quelques centimètres de moi, de dos je vois son corps qui est encore parcouru de spasmes, sa voisine lui sert la main. Il y a moins d'une heure j'aurais envié cette fille.

J'aperçois ma grand-mère au loin, je lui adresse un signe de tête à peine imperceptible mais je sais qu'elle le voit, d'ailleurs elle me le rend.

Davio notre hôte entre en scène, je ne fais même plus attention à sa peau verte pomme et aux deux diamants qui lui servent d'oeils.

-Je suis plus qu'heureux de retrouver le district cinq pour les soixante-treizième Hunger Games. Tonne-t-il. Il enchaîne devant notre manque de réaction :

-Parmi vous se trouve les deux futurs tributs du district et peut-être même le vainqueur de ces Jeux. Avant le tirage au sort, je vous prie d'écouter ce message qui vous ait adressé.

La vidéo commence, encore et toujours la même. Peu d'entre nous la regardent, tous la connaissent par cœur. Tomas fixe Pansy avec tant de haine que je m'étonne qu'elle ne meurt pas sous le poids de son regard, je sens aussi un regard sur ma personne, pas besoin de me poser milles questions pour savoir qu'il s'agit de ma grand-mère, elle me connaît pas cœur, je suis la chaire de sa chaire, elle sait que je cache quelque chose.

-Nous allons commencer par les messieurs pour terminer en beauté avec nos mademoiselle ici présentes, puisse le sort vous êtes favorable évidemment.

Il y en a deux d'entre nous qui n'auront pas un sort favorable. Ce qui est bien avec Davio c'est qu'il ne fait pas traîner la cérémonie pendant des heures, il plonge sa main dans le bocal en verre, sort un nom et le lit aussi vite :

-Vinci Clamed.

Ce nom me dit quelque chose, un jeune garçon sort du rang des douze ans, sa tignasse frisée associée à son nom de famille ne laisse aucun doute de quelle famille il provient, les Clamed s'occupent du gaz. Il s'agit d'une grande famille, ce garçon doit avoir au moins trois sœurs et trois frères, divers oncles et tantes. Et pourtant, il avance vers l'estrade seul, personne ne se porte volontaire. Ce sont les Hunger Games. Qui voudrait y aller ?

-Bien mon garçon, maintenant voyons quelle est la demoiselle qui t'accompagneras.

C'est dit si gaiment qu'on pourrait se demander s'il parle bien des Hunger Games.

Il tire un papier et je remercie ma grand-mère de m'avoir appris de rester calme, d'être en paix avec mon esprit parce que toutes celles qui m'entourent ont leurs dents qui s'entrechoquent de peurs.

- Liu Chen, clame-t-il. Avant de rajouter en fronçant les sourcils :

-Un nom rare qui cache une perle j'en suis sûr.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire, Liu Chen c'est moi. Tous les yeux du district se tournent vers moi, il n'y a pas dix mille Liu Chen. Oui, je remercierais jamais assez ma grand-mère de m'avoir appris à rester sereine en toute circonstance. Mon cœur ne bat pas plus vite, mes mains ne sont pas plus moites que d'habitude. J'avance d'un pas léger vers l'estrade où Davio m'accueille :

-Je l'avais dit non ? Un prénom rare cachant un visage rare.

Il me sourit, réellement je pense, peut-être même qu'il veut que j'ai de l'avance sur les autres tributs, me démarquant alors je lui souris en retour. Il est vrai que mes traits fins, mes yeux bridés et ma couleur de peau sortent de l'ordinaire.

-Serrez-vous la main les enfants.

Je m'exécute, la poigne de Vinci Clamed est tremblotante.

-District cinq, Liu Chen et Vinci Clamed vous représenterons pour les soixante-treizième Hunger Games.

* * *

Un pacificateur m'a accompagné dans une petite pièce, une fenêtre vue sur la gare, un train en attente. La porte s'ouvre sur Pansy, ses yeux que je trouvais pétillant ressemblent à ceux d'un chien battu.

- Liu, souffle-t-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Pansy, dis-je d'une voix égale.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie Liu, tu vas me manquer.

Elle amorce un mouvement pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'en empêche.

-Je t'aimais Pansy et je t'aime encore.

-Moi aussi, souffle t'elle émue.

-Non, pas comme tu le penses Pansy. Je t'ai toujours aimé, plus qu'une amie ou qu'une meilleure amie.

Son visage exprime le dégoût même si elle se force à le cacher.

-Je suis avec Tomas, Liu.

-Pour l'instant, soufflais-je.

Elle se renfrogne.

-Soit, tu es aussi bizarre que lui de toute façon. Tous les deux étranges, je serais tranquille maintenant.

A peine est-elle sortie que Tomas et ma grand-mère entrent, le premier retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes alors que Xiao Chen fidèle à elle-même est sereine.

-Tomas m'a tout dit, clame Xiao. Elle me regarde avec un air désapprobateur, elle n'aime pas que je joue les cachotières.

-J'en apprendrais peut-être plus au Capitole, dis-je.

-Non ! Ils te tueront ! S'exclame Tomas mort de peur. Il reprend à s'adoucissant :

-Merci d'être là mais inutile de prendre des risques, concentre toi sur tes jeux.

Ah oui, c'est vrai les Hunger Games … Je les avais presque oubliés.

-Tomas a raison, ne vaut mieux pas avoir l'esprit ailleurs pendant le combat.

-Je ferais comme je peux, consentis-je.

Un pacificateur entre et aboie qu'il est temps de partir, Tomas est directement rouge de colère, après tout il s'agit peut-être du meurtrier de son père mais il en est rien je le sais. Le meurtrier de son père boite et je compte bien le démasquer.

- toki ni aeba nezumi mo tora to naru, dit Xiao me prenant dans ses bras.

-Il faut que le rat se transforme en tigre ? Reprit Tomas nous faisant éclater de rire.

-Quand il le faut, la souris peut devenir un tigre, dis-je en sautant presque dans ses bras.

-Quand tu reviendras, je prendrais deux fois plus de cours.

-Cela ne sert à rien, tu seras juste deux fois plus dissipé.

Nous nous sourîmes une dernière fois avant que je sois contrainte de rejoindre la gare.

Qui dit que je ne suis pas déjà un tigre ? Cette pensée me fait sourire.

* * *

Salut les lecteurs ! Nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous donne envie de la lire. Comme d'habitude, des nouveaux personnages qui risquent d'être mélangés avec des anciens de mes précédentes fictions : 71 HG Juste un Jeux de plus,mes Jeux et 72 HG Une renaissance.

Alors que pensez-vous de Liu ? Ses amis ? Sa grand-mère ? Et le chapitre en général ?

PS : Il était temps de briser les habitudes, écrire sur un tribut de couleur de peau blanche, un tribut hétérosexuel etc ... Brisons ensemble les règles !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis,

A bientôt,

FleurEncre


	2. Chapitre 2 : Terreur dorée

Notre hôte se rue sur le canapé de notre wagon et allume la télévision, mes sens sont éveillés par tant de découvertes, tout d'abord une table garnie de nourritures de toutes formes et couleurs me donnent l'eau à la bouche, les murs sont couvert d'or et le lustre en cristal me semble un peu trop, mais corresponds bien au style du Capitol, être toujours dans l'excès.

-Et bien ! Venez, mangez, je n'arriverais pas à avaler tout ça toute seule, nous encourage Isabella Moore. Dernière gagnante en date dans notre district, il y a une dizaine d'années je pense. Je la reconnais par sa lèvre supérieur enflée qui prends la moitié de son visage, j'étais trop jeune pour regarder ses jeunes mais à l'école on m'a expliqué qu'un tribut a essayé de lui faire exploser son crâne sur un rocher.

-Moi je peux tout seul, se moque notre deuxième mentor, il s'agit d'Isaac Miller, je suis surprise de le voir sobre.

-Mangez ! Nous ordonne Davio depuis le canapé.

On se joint alors à leur table, Miller à ma droite et Moore et Clamed en face. Ce dernier picore des raisins mal à l'aise, je décide de m'activer moi aussi, me servant une tisane qui me rappelle celle de ma grand-mère. Je porte la tasse à mon nez et inspire les arômes, tant d'odeurs inconnus se mélangent, je bois délicatement comme si chaque goutte était une pierre précieuse.

-C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Moore. Face à mon manque de réaction, elle reprend :

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Isa et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir aux moindres doutes.

-Moi, c'est Isaac point barre. Compris ?

Ses cheveux gris lui tombent devant les yeux alors je ne peux pas voir son regard mais son mince sourire m'indique qu'il s'amuse. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si sobre que ça finalement.

-Je m'appelle Vinci Clamed, je viens du nord du District, se présente mon camarade en premier.

-Clamed ? Comme Clamed ? Demande Miller bêtement.

-Comme quoi d'autre ? Risquais-je de le froisser, notre mentor lève un sourcil surpris.

-Oui, ma famille s'occupe des compteurs à gaz des centrales, souffle Clamed les yeux embués de larmes. Moore lui caresse tendrement le dos pour le consoler alors que Miller se resserre une part de gâteau, totalement indifférent.

-Et toi ? Tu es la petite fille de Xiao Chen, non ? Me demande Moore.

Qui puis-je être d'autre ? Personne ne me ressemble physiquement au district à part ma grand-mère.

-En effet, soufflais-je en reprenant ma tasse, trouvant ainsi une excuse pour ne pas lui parler.

-Ta grand-mère fait des miracles, grâce à elle j'ai retrouvé le sommeil.

On ne dirait pas vus ses cernes qui pendouillent jusqu'à son menton mais je ne dis rien, Xiao utilise une médecine traditionnelle pour soigner les maux, seuls les fortunés du district peuvent se le permettre alors j'ai la chance de vivre assez confortablement.

-Je lui dirais, merci.

Un silence me répond, comment lui dirais-je ? Je pars dans l'arène.

-La moisson commence ! S'excite Davio sur le canapé. Nous le rejoignons tendus, je sais déjà à quoi ressemble mon premier concurrent mais pas les vingt-deux autres. Le présentateur Flickerman nous explique que cette année encore la moisson est remplie de belles surprises, nous commençons par le district un, deux volontaires qui volent le micro pour crier leurs futures victoires, main dans la main ils sont très confiants. Au district deux, même s'il y a aussi deux volontaires l'ambiance n'est pas la même, les prochains tributs marquants sont dans le district quatre, alors que le tribut masculin s'avance vers l'estrade, une fille sort des rangs et saute dans ses bras, ils échangent un baiser passionné et le tribut se voit obliger de l'écarter avant que les pacificateurs s'en occupent. Nous sommes les prochains, après que le présentateur fait mine de pleurer face au couple séparé, il commente mes traits qui ne sont pas anodins mais c'est tout, au district six et sept, les tributs femelles sont en larmes, avant de passer au district neuf nous voyons le tribut male du huit s'évanouir sur leur hôte, la moisson se termine sur le district douze où le présentateur espère que cette année ils survivront plus longtemps que d'habitude.

-Une moisson habituelle en somme, fit Miller, il attrape deux bouteilles aux hasards au bar et quitte le wagon.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire une moisson habituelle ? Demande Clamed en larmes.

-Cela veut tout et rien dire, souffle Moore en continuant de fixer l'écran.

Les dés sont jetés. Rien ne va plus.

* * *

-Tes cheveux sont de la soie ma chérie, je peux te les prendre ? S'enquit mon styliste tout aussi fou que les autres.

-Essayer pour voir, le menaçais-je lui envoyant un regard noir.

Il baisse la tête à ma hauteur et prends quelques de mes mèches pour les placer sur son crâne chauve, ses yeux fuchsia s'illuminent.

-J'A-D-O-R-E ! S'exclame-t-il en insistant sur chaque lettre.

-Pas touche, dis-je en m'éloignant.

-Chérie, je finirais par te les voler que tu sois morte ou vivante, maintenant installe toi sur ce siège.

Je pense qu'il plaisante, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un humour très décalé.

Après il me semble une éternité où j'en ai profité pour faire de la relaxation malgré l'équipe de préparateurs qui ne cessent de me torturer.

-Ta mère est tombée combien de fois pendant qu'elle était enceinte ? S'enquit Sixte, ma coiffeuse. Mon sourcil s'arque à cause de mon incompréhension et je me fais réprimander par Victor qui l'épilé.

-Pardon ? Dis-je toutefois.

-Je me demandais comment cela se fait-il que tu as une tête comme la tienne c'est tout.

Je la regarde à travers le miroir, elle ne semble pas du tout gêné par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Ma grand-mère me répète sans cesse qu'on répond aux imbéciles par le silence alors je reste muette, comme depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas la première réflexion que j'entends sur mon physique qui sort de l'ordinaire, j'ai passé mon enfance toute seule subissant diverses moqueries puériles avant de rencontrer Tomas et Pansy.

-Moi je te trouve sublime, il faut mettre en avant tes traits rares. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que tout ce qui est rare est précieux ? Me souffle Victor essayant de me réconforter.

-Vous avez fini ? S'enquit Polux, mon styliste en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

-Il ne reste plus que son œil, indique Sixte en s'écartant. Mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mon crâne et finissent en une queue haute très serrée. Victor m'a désépaissit mes sourcils, creuser mes joues déjà fines avec plusieurs poudres, mes lèvres sont rouges pour donner de la couleur à mon visage, sinon à part cela je ne suis pas un arc-en-ciel et j'en suis ravie, je vois chaque année les tributs maquillaient comme les prostitués de mon district et je ne voulais en aucun cas y ressembler.

-Mon œil ? Répétais-je septique.

-Tu vas adorer Liu, j'en suis sûr. S'exclame Polux en sortant.

-Mon œil ? Repris-je remplie de doutes.

-Est-ce que tu nous fais confiance ? Demande Sixte les mains sur mes épaules. Je me secoue pour qu'elle me lâche et je réponds sincèrement :

-Pas du tout.

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, rit Victor en appuyant sur un bouton pour que le dossier de mon siège soit horizontale, parallèle au sol. Mais moi, je reste droite, toujours méfiante.

- On n'a pas toute notre vie, s'encolére Sixte essayant de m'allonger.

-Pas tout le monde dans cette pièce c'est vrai. Dis-je en capitulant, ma remarque les fait rire.

Plus tard, je retrouve Davio qui tient à m'accompagner jusqu'à la parade. Il ne cesse de regarder mes yeux avec crainte, j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais mes préparateurs ont vus juste, coloré une de mes prunelles en or alors que l'autre est sombre naturellement fait trembler tous ceux qui croisent mon regard. Polux m'a habillé d'une robe « patineuse » d'après ses mots, elle est à première vue transparente, couleur de ma peau mais couverte de bouts de pierres précieuses. Lorsque nous arrivons où toutes les montures se trouvent, je garde mon calme et me dirige vers Clamed, il porte un costume de la même matière que la mienne mais semble moins à l'aise, beaucoup même. Son regard est baissé sur ses mains entremêlées, lorsqu'il nous entend arriver, son regard s'écarquille d'effroi, faut vraiment que je remercie mes préparateurs.

- Salut, bégaye-t-il alors que je monte à côté de lui. Je ne réponds pas et jette un regard circulaire à la salle, je détaille les carrières qui forment une sorte de meute dans un coin, la rousse du district un est happé par mon œil, elle parle tout d'un coup à une vive allure et me pointe du doigt, seul son camarade de district se retourne, me détaille d'un regard perçant, lui il n'a pas besoin d'artifice pour faire trembler ses adversaires, ses prunelles grises me tuent.

-Je me suis faite des amis, ricanais-je alors qu'une voix dans un haut-parleur prie chaque tribut de monter sur son char.

-Ou des ennemis, souffle Clamed, je ne suis pas sûre s'il s'adressait directement à moi ou s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Notre monture se met en route, suivant le district quatre, j'entends avant de voir la foule scander divers noms puis nous sommes à découverts, une foule en délire lance des roses sur n'importe quel char, même si ceux des carrières en reçoivent plus et inutile de regarder derrière moi pour savoir que les trois derniers districts n'en ont pas. Un écran géant défile nos visages et s'arrête longtemps sur le mien, je lève la tête haute et ancre mon regard dans une caméra, pas besoin de regarder l'écran géant pour savoir comment je dois paraître dans tout Panem, je suis loin d'être la souris. Nous arrivâmes en demi-cercle devant le président Snow, les carrières l'adulent, Clamed à mes côtés sanglote en silence. Une fois son discours fort peu intéressant terminé, nos montures reprennent leurs routes, loin de ces fous.

-Magnifique ! S'exclame Polux nous récupèrent à la sortie. Je me contente de sourire et d'appeler un des ascenseurs.

-Où sont Isa et Isaac ? Risque Clamed. Il est vrai que pour des mentors nous les voyons très peu. Polux nous sourit tristement.

-La parade n'est pas très intéressante à leurs yeux, mentit-il. Clamed ne semble pas le voir et lui sourit.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je tends le bras sur la plaque de commande des étages mais une large cuirasse en or m'y empêche. Malgré mes talons, je dois lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage du tribut mâle du district un. Il me tend une large main, on dirait que même ces phalanges sont musclées, il pourrait m'écraser la tête rien qu'avec son petit doigt. La tension se fait ressentir dans l'habitacle, personne ne dit mot mais je sens tous les regards sur ma personne. Mes Jeux se jouent certainement maintenant. Fidèle à moi-même, je tends la main et appelle notre étage. Le sourire arrogant du tribut perd de sa splendeur mais sa main reste devant lui, attendant la mienne, que je ne tarde pas à le lui donner. Une poignée de main m'engage en rien.

-Leather Marxwell, se présente t'il.

-Chen, me contentais-je de dire en essayant de cacher mon trouble.

Il penche la tête sur le côté :

-Seulement Chen ?

-Seulement Chen. Répondis-je ne voulant pas qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, ce qui est beaucoup trop intime sinon.

Il descend le premier sans aucun regard et nous continuons notre montée, toujours dans cet atmosphère gênante.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? S'enquit Polux, son corps parcourus de frissons. Je jette un coup d'œil à Clamed, il a le teint livide.

- hana yori dango, lui répondis-je sachant qu'il ne me comprendra pas. Préférons l'utile à l'agréable.

* * *

Yo tout le monde ! J'espère que ce début vous plaît, nous avançons doucement mais surement. Que pensez-vous de Liu, Leather, Vinci Clamed, des mentors et des préparateurs ?

Je suis toute ouïe,

A très vite,

FleurEncre


	3. Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoires

Je me réveille en sursaut pour la première fois de ma vie, ma robe de chambre me colle à la peau et mes cheveux sont tout emmêlés. Je me lève, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct, j'ai surement fait un mauvais rêve dont je m'en souviens déjà plus. J'entends des bruits de pas non discrets derrière ma porte, je l'entrouvre pour voir Miller, notre mentor titubant, il se cogne contre un mur et reste la tête posé dessus pendant un long moment avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson au goulot. Des pleurs me parviennent, Miller grogne et s'éloigne de ce bruit effroyable, je sors de ma chambre sans être vue et avance vers ces couinements qui m'amènent près de la chambre de Clamed.

-Ca va aller maintenant ? Lui demande la douce voix de Moore, notre deuxième mentor au visage quelque peu défiguré.

-Oui, merci. Sanglote-t-il. Je longe le mur, dos collé à celui-ci pour ne pas me faire voir.

-Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

S'en suit un long silence avant qu'il répond en tremblotant :

-J'étais attaché, mains et pieds liés. Elle était là… Elle me regardait.

Il recommence à pleurer.

-Me raconter tes cauchemars t'aideras crois-moi. Lui souffle-t-elle alors il continue un peu plus confiant.

-Son œil, il était noir comme les ténèbres, comme l'enfer puis or mais pas comme les bijoux qu'il y a ici.

-Tout va bien, je suis là. Le réconforte-t-elle.

Ravalant un hoquet de stupeur, je retourne au plus vite dans ma chambre. Devrais-je être satisfaite de nuire à son sommeil ? De lui faire une peur bleue ? Je ne sais pas, les Jeux arrivent trop vite pour que je puisse répondre à ses questions. D'habitude je me pose dans le salon, assise devant la table basse avec Xiao, nous mettons des heures à résoudre des questions sur la vie devant un thé. Je m'endors en rêvant d'une de nos conversations.

* * *

-Sais-tu faire quelque chose de particulier ? Me demande Moore allongée sur mon lit alors que je ne l'ai pas invité, peut-être qu'elle pense que je suis aussi faible que Clamed. Auquel cas elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tort. Mais au moins, je ne le montre pas.

-J'ai des jambes, des bras. Dis-je en examinant ma tenue d'entraînement sous toutes les coutures, une tenue moulante blanche où le numéro 5 est frappé dans le dos en noir.

Elle pouffe de rire et enlève une larme sous son œil, elle a un humour très abordable.

-C'est déjà ça, essaie de les garder. Dit-elle et je suis contente pour une fois qu'elle ait du répondant, me considérant pas comme un bébé qu'on envoie dans l'arène, je sais ce qui m'attends. Je profite que nous soyons seuls pour la questionner sur le district, je n'ai certainement pas oublié la mort du père de mon meilleur ami.

-Dis Isa, dis-je en utilisant son surnom pour la première fois. Cela éveille son intérêt d'ailleurs, elle s'assoit et me sourit grandement.

Je m'assois avec toute innocence qu'une gamine de quinze ans peut avoir à ses côtés.

-Je t'écoute, tu peux me le dire si tu as peur, je …

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, la coupais-je.

Je reprends sous son regard perplexe :

-Tu es d'une plus grande maturité que moi il faut l'avouer, tu as de l'expérience. Alors je me demandais si dans le district tu avais déjà vus des choses étranges ?

La brosser dans le sens du poil est la meilleure façon si je veux lui soutirer des informations.

-Des choses étranges ? Reprit-elle.

-La coiffure de notre boulanger c'est tout, elle s'esclaffe de nouveau et je fais mine d'être d'accord. Cela va être long, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de questionner Miller pendant qu'il est saoul, cette idée me plaît, je la note dans un coin de ma tête.

-Oui horrible c'est sûr, mais je parlais de choses plus étranges. Comme … Je ne sais pas … Des mouvements de rebellions ?

Elle hoquette sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Il est évident que non, nous servons le Capitol depuis les jours obscurs, nous y contribuons tous sans exception.

Elle me semble sincère, mais je continue, prenant sa main dans la mienne comme si j'avais peur.

-Je me suis dit que les rebelles de l'autre temps ont eu une descendance qui peut être partagés les mêmes idéaux, tu vois ?

-S'ils partagent la même idéologie, ils doivent être déjà morts et enterrées Liu.

-Chen, la repris-je. Elle fait la moue, notre faux moment de complicité vient de prendre fin.

Elle nous accompagne jusqu'au Centre d'Entrainement, elle ne m'adresse aucun regard, elle doit s'interroger sur mon compte mais elle ne me semble pas assez futée pour trouver quoi que ce soit, je pense même qu'elle ne sait rien sur le District, elle est une perte de temps.

Arrivé au Centre, je remarque gênée que nous sommes les derniers arrivants mais je garde la tête haute contrairement à Clamed qui tripote ses doigts mal à l'aise encore une fois.

-Très bien, nous pouvons commencer.

Le moniteur nous explique le déroulement de ces trois prochains jours, les activités mis à notre dispositions, les règles qui me semblent évidentes comme « ne pas tuer » mais il fait bien de les rappeler, avec les carrières on est jamais sûr de rien. Nous dispersâmes à tâtons, trois jours est-ce suffisant pour tout apprendre ? En voilà une question que nous mettrions des heures à répondre avec Xiao. Je me lance toutefois vers un moniteur seul, il est derrière une table où se trouve des tas d'insectes. Je grimace alors que lui me sourit chaleureusement, content d'avoir un élève. Il m'apprend les insectes « passe partout » d'après lui, puis ceux venimeux, il m'explique qu'il vaut mieux connaitre ceux qui tuent que ceux qui remplissent le ventre dans les Jeux, je le crois sur parole. Mon cerveau commence à se fatiguer alors je le quitte pour passer à quelque chose de plus sportif, il faut que j'évalue mes autres capacités. Je fais une course d'obstacle avec deux autres tributs, mais je ne m'intéresse pas à eux, d'ailleurs à peine terminais-je mon parcours qu'ils s'en vont en courant presque.

-Tu leur fait peur, me susurre une voix cristalline derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour faire face à la fille du six ou du sept, je ne suis pas sûre, ses cheveux bruns se terminent en des mèches roses. Percevant mon regard, elle réplique :

-Je les ai fais-moi-même avec de la teinture volée, dit-elle fière d'elle.

Je me suis trompée, district huit : industrie textile.

-Mon œil leur fait peur ? M'enquis-je, elle semble déçu de ne pas être complimenté par ses cheveux mais me réponds tout de même.

-Avec ou sans ton œil ils auraient quand même peur, dit-elle sans réellement répondre à ma question. Elle reprend en se penchant vers moi :

-Tu es Liu c'est ça ?

-Chen, la repris-je.

-Cercia mais tu peux m'appeler Cici, elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

Un pacificateur sonne l'heure du déjeuner, j'y vais rapidement, espérant qu'elle me lâche mais elle est solide, s'installant face à moi.

-Oh non, le tribut de mon district s'est fait dessus, dit-elle sans classe alors qu'un tribut s'enfuit de la cantine en pleurs sous les rires gras des carrières.

-Il s'était évanoui lors de la moisson, non ?

-C'est un hypersensible, elle hausse les épaules et attaque son plat.

L'après-midi je m'attèle à faire plusieurs nœuds plus ou moins parfaits, mon voisin est le tribut masculin du quatre, il arrive à tous les faire mais s'acharne à les recommencer, toujours plus rapidement, ça semble l'occuper l'esprit.

Lors de cette fin journée, je ne suis pas extenuée contrairement à Clamed qui pourtant n'a pratiquement rien fait si ce n'est de la peinture et quelques sprints.

Le lendemain, sous le conseil de Moore je prends une arme au hasard, une lance et m'entraîne au lancer. Il est assez comique de voir que la lance fait pratiquement ma taille, mais l'entraineur n'émet aucun commentaire et m'aide à travailler mes lancers, grâce à ces conseils utiles j'arrive toujours à plus ou moins toucher la cible.

Le midi, encore une fois Cercia ou « Cici » si on préfère se joint à moi, elle semble énervée de mon indifférence.

-Tu sais j'ai direct su qui tu étais, dit-elle alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de table.

-Qui suis-je ? Demandais-je septique.

-Une broute minou, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mes yeux doivent sortir de mes orbites tellement je suis étonnée de sa découverte et de son franc-parler.

-Ne Fais pas tes grands yeux comme ça, moi aussi j'aime les filles.

Elle me lance un deuxième clin d'œil qui cette fois-ci me met franchement mal à l'aise.

-Tu te trompes, dis-je non pas par honte mais plus en espérant qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

-Tu trompes peut-être ton district ou le gars du un qui n'arrête pas de te regarder mais pas moi Liu.

-Chen, la repris-je en serrant les dents.

-A plus tard Liu, elle me lance encore une fois un clin d'œil et débarrasse son plateau.

Autant dire que l'après-midi, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre, j'ai besoin de me défouler et je découvre que l'escalade m'y aide. Je commence avec un harnais pour monter très haut, j'y arrive avec difficulté mais aucune peur du vide c'est déjà ça, ensuite sans la sécurité je ne peux monter qu'à mi-hauteur sous ordre de l'entraîneur.

* * *

-Non ! M'écriais-je en me levant de mon lit d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Encore une fois je ne sais pas ce qui me met dans cet état, je coure presque jusque la salle de bain pour asperger mon visage d'eau froide pour éclaircir mes idées. J'entends encore une fois des bruits de pas dans le salon, croisant les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse de Miller j'y vais. Il s'affale sur le canapé, assez mal au point, il me voit et lâche un rot.

-Bonsoir, dis-je en me posant contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dit-il en échangeant de bouteilles, plusieurs trainent sur la table basse.

-Un verre ? Dis-je sûre de moi, il faut détendre l'atmosphère. Il ricane faiblement et pousse une bouteille vers moi, je fais mine de boire au goulot et de détester ça.

-Ce n'est pas une boisson de fillette hein ? Ricane-t-il encore une fois.

-Quand est-ce que vous avez gagné vos Jeux Miller ? Demandais-je en m'installant sur le canapé opposé au sien.

-Tu n'étais même pas née gamine, il passe sa main devant ses yeux.

-Vous les revoyez c'est ça ? Les vingt-trois autres tributs ? Vous buvez pour ça non ? Demandais-je sachant déjà la réponse.

-Tu ne sais rien, grogne t'il en posant la bouteille durement sur la table.

-Je sais que vous pensez chaque nuit à vos Jeux, je m'étonne même que vous vous ne soyez pas rebeller à votre retour. Il doit être difficile d'être mentor, d'envoyer des enfants dans l'arène.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblote légèrement, ses yeux couverts d'un voile de larmes. J'ai peur de trop le brusquer et qu'il se referme mais je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Pour Tomas.

-Tu ne sais rien, répète-t-il une larme roule sur sa joue.

-Je sais que vous êtes un homme fort, ne me faites pas croire que acceptez tout ceci. Je le sais ça. Dis-je en essayant d'être très convaincante.

-Non, c'est vrai, souffle t'il.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites pour ça ? Vous n'êtes pas seul n'est-ce pas ? Continuais-je dans ma lancée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tonne Moore.

Je retiens un grognement alors qu'elle referme son peignoir et baille avec sa grosse bouche, sa lèvre supérieur enflée, j'ai juste envie de m'occuper de sa lèvre inférieur là maintenant.

-Je m'occupe de lui, il ne semble pas bien. Dis-je innocente en débarrassant ce qui trône autour de nous.

-Laisse ça, va te coucher. Je vais m'occuper de lui, dit-elle en secouant gentiment Miller qui semble perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Je peux m'occuper de lui aussi, je …

-Les Jeux sont après demain, ton sommeil est précieux. File dormir. Me coupa t'elle bienveillante.

Je lui souris tant bien que mal et pars dans ma chambre où je m'endors la tête encore plus embrumée.

Le lendemain matin, je suis heureuse de prendre mon petit déjeuner sans Miller, il dort comme un bébé d'après Moore, nous filons en vitesse au Centre d'Entrainement. Clamed s'en va vers le gamin du district douze tandis que je m'entraine de nouveau aux parcours d'obstacles. J'ai une faim de loup mais on m'appelle pour l'évaluation, super, c'est vraiment le bon moment. Je m'y rends pas du tout stressée, le Haut Juge ainsi que les juges prennent place en hauteur, éloigné de moi, comme si un tribut aurait l'envie de les tuer. Vaut mieux être prudent après tout.

-Liu Chen vous avez dix minutes.

J'acquiesce et analyse ce qui est mis à ma disposition, n'étant pas dotée d'une très grande imagination et en voyant tous les procédés électroniques mis à ma disposition, je décide juste de les assembler. Le résultat est peu banal finalement, j'ai créé une source d'énergie avec quelques câbles, un vélo et une ampoule.

-Vous avez fini ? S'enquit le Haut Juge qui se frotte le menton, perplexe face à ce que je viens de construire. Je monte sur le vélo et me mets à pédaler le plus vite possible, l'intensité de la luminosité de l'ampoule est variable mais au moins elle est là. Dans le district cinq, on apprend ce genre de choses futiles à l'école, comment produire de l'énergie en cas de panne etc. Je pars la tête haute même si je sais que c'est insuffisant, à quoi cela peut-il me servir dans l'arène ? Rien. Espérons que j'ai au moins la moyenne.

* * *

-Je suis sûre que vous aurez la moyenne, dit Moore alors qu'on s'installe tous devant l'écran de la télévision. Ni Clamed ni moi avons dit ce que nous avons présenté, une petite voix me souffle que peut-être Clamed a un talent caché pour le combat qu'il garde pour lui, de toute façon je vais bientôt être fixée, les premières notes défiles. Sans surprises les carrières frôlent le douze, mon visage apparaît et je grimace à la vue de mes yeux terrifiants, un six doré se dessine à côté, Moore m'applaudit avec Polux, Clamed obtient lui aussi un six. Un duo de choc vraiment.

-N'est-ce pas super ? S'exclame Moore en serrant Clamed contre sa poitrine, heureusement elle ne tente pas de me toucher. Ce dernier semble fier de lui et soulagé de voir que Moore l'est aussi alors que nos notes sont pitoyables.

-Maintenant, il faut vous préparer pour les entrevus !

Mes préparateurs apparaissent souriants.

-Je suis toute à vous, dis-je sincèrement, l'idée de mon œil dorée était plutôt bonne, je suis craint par des tas de tributs, mais maintenant que j'ai obtenu une note quasi nulle, il faut que je me rattrape sur les entrevues.

* * *

-Joue sur ta différence, n'hésite pas. Me conseille Miller avant de prendre une gorgée de vodka pure. Nous nous rendons tous les deux jusqu'au plateau, ce sont ses premiers mots depuis que nous avons quittés l'appartement. L'atmosphère est tendue entre nous, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a des souvenirs de notre conversation nocturne pourtant il n'en fait aucune référence, soit tout est confus dans sa tête soit il ne veut plus jamais en parler. Dans tous les cas, je ne lâcherais pas comme ça, il sait quelque chose c'est certain. Lui-même avoué ne pas se laisser faire, peut-être que c'est un rebelle, peut-être même qu'il y ait dans le district des groupes de rebelles, où il y avait Mr Wank.

Nous arrivons derrière la scène, tous les tributs sont déjà présents en ligne, je remarque que la tribut femelle du premier district est déjà sur le plateau. Un écran nous retransmet l'émission, elle avoue un amour passionnel pour le Capitol.

-C'est ce que je suis supposé dire ? M'enquis-je

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, souffle t'il m'adressant un mince sourire complice. Il tourne les talons et s'en va me laissant une fois de plus intriguée.

Le tribut masculin du quatre a les larmes aux yeux lorsque le présentateur lui montre les images de sa moisson, où une fille se jette dans ses bras avant qu'il n'atteigne l'estrade.

C'est à mon tour, je lisse une dernière fois ma robe noir qui me couvre entièrement et mets ma capuche dans la même couleur, cela amplifie mes traits fins et mes yeux. D'ailleurs lorsque je rentre sur scène, personne n'applaudit, personne ne crie mon nom comme pour les autres tributs, ils me regardent tous la bouche grande ouverte, même le présentateur en perds ses mots. Effet réussi.

-Liu Chen ! District cinq ! S'écrie-t-il essayant de se reprendre. Je m'installe sur le sofa rouge où les autres tributs étaient auparavant, Ceasar continue de me détailler intensément.

-Le temps file Ceasar, et nous savons tous ici que le temps est précieux. Dis-je, les spectateurs sont secoués d'un rire nerveux.

-Tu as parfaitement raison mais je suis juste bouche bée devant toi, je n'ai jamais vu personne qui te ressemblait. Avoue-t-il

-Et vous ? Crie-t-il au publique qui réponds à l'unisson que c'est une première pour eux aussi.

-Il faut croire que je suis unique.

-C'est certain, il faut alors à tout prix que tu reviennes n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument et avec votre aide j'y arriverais. Dis-je en m'adressant directement aux sponsors.

-Vous avez entendu ? Elle doit revenir ! Hurle t'il presque au publique qui hoche vivement la tête.

-Si possible vivante.

Ils éclatent tous de rire, l'humour morbide semble être leur spécialité.

-Es-tu prête pour demain ?

-Ashita no koto o iu to tenjou no nezumi ga warau, lui répondis-je en prenant un ton hautain, signifiant que demain est un autre jour.

Ses yeux brillent intensément maintenant, toute la salle est suspendue à mes lèvres.

-Ce qui veut dire ? S'enquit-il curieux

Le temps est écoulé, je me joins aux autres tributs qui me détaillent avec haine, certaines personnes du publique proteste voulant entendre la traduction mais le présentateur clame qu'il faut que je revienne des Jeux pour qu'ils connaissent la suite.

Les tributs s'enchaînent, certains passent carrément trois minutes à se morfondre devant le publique, même Ceasar n'arrive pas à les aider. Lorsque c'est au tour de Cercia, elle ose dire que nous sommes devenues très proches, elle se retourne même et me lance encore une fois son maudit clin d'œil. Heureusement personne ne semble voir la connotation qui se cache derrière mais moi je fulmine en silence.

Je m'apprête à rentrer dans un ascenseur lorsque Marxwell, tribut masculin du un me retient par le bras.

-Tu viens de mon district, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il sans aucune cérémonie, me prenant de court.

-Quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils face à mon visage réellement surpris.

-Non rien, laisse tomber.

Il s'enfuit encore plus vite qu'il n'est arrivé, me laissant perplexe.

Ma dernière nuit je la passe sur le balcon à m'exercer sur ma relaxation, il ne sert à rien de dormir l'esprit occupé alors je ne dors pas de la nuit. Les rayons du soleil chatouillent mon visage alors que je suis encore accroupie, les yeux fermés.

Mon esprit est prêt.

Les Hunger Games peuvent commencer.

* * *

Salut chères lecteurs, lectrices !

Les Jeux ne vont par tarder à commencer même si j'hésite encore deux types d'arènes.

Petite précision, "la langue des ancêtres" de Liu est du Japonais et non un dialecte que j'ai inventé pour la fiction.

Que pensez-vous de la personnalité de Liu ? On commence à mieux la connaître, sa façon de faire etc ...

Son enquête semble avancer avec difficulté, pensez-vous que Isaac Miller cache quelque chose ?

Apprendrons-nous un peu plus sur l'étrange question de Leather Marxwell ?

J'ai moi même que la moitié des réponses

A bientôt,

FleurEncre


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'arène ambulante

-Etire toi, me conseille Miller s'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'exécute, ma tenue me permet de faire des larges mouvements, je porte une combinaison dite « camouflage » par Polux, passant dans toutes les teints de verts et de marrons elle me permettrait de passer inaperçus dans divers paysages. Sixte m'a fait une queue basse, maintenant mes cheveux dans mon dos pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent.

Je sautille encore quelques instants sur place avant de prendre place sur la plateforme, Miller me sourit lève un verre de scotch dans ma direction et le bois cul sec, il s'approche de moi remplissant de nouveau son verre, cette fois-ci je ne fais pas semblant, j'avale le liquide fort qui me réveille.

-Profiter de mes moments de faiblesses pour me soutirer des informations est intelligent ou très inapproprié, dit-il sincèrement.

Ca y est, nous allons enfin parler de cette fameuse soirée. A quelques minutes du commencement.

-Vous allez donc tout me dire à quelques secondes de ma mort, pour que j'emporte votre secret dans ma tombe, soufflais-je pas du tout surprise.

Il me sourit tristement.

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas le faire, il y a plus que deux paires d'oreilles ici.

Nous sommes sur écoute, il fallait sans douter. Liu tu es stupide. Il continue :

-J'aurais cru que ta grand-mère te l'aurait dit.

-M'aurait dit quoi ? M'enquis-je surprise, l'évocation de Xiao a piqué mon plus grand intérêt.

-Tu ne sais donc rien, il se gratte le menton pensif.

-Dites-moi ! Repris-je mais il est trop tard, une paroi en verre s'initie entre nous.

-Miller ! Criais-je en espérant qu'il m'entende, mais il n'entend rien, il met sa main sur la vitre et j'y colle la mienne de l'autre côté de suite.

-Isaac je vous en prie, chuchotais-je entre deux sanglots.

La plateforme s'élève, Isaac recule et me lance un regard rempli de confiance, je n'y lis pas des adieux.

Mon odorat est le premier sens mis à rude épreuve, une odeur répugnante m'arrive aux narines puis je suis assez haute pour apercevoir l'arène. Il n'y a rien. Ce premier constat me choque. Mon deuxième constat est de voir la Corne d'abondance situé sur une grosse colonne de pierre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arène ? Le sol est boueux, l'odeur doit venir de là, je ne peux la comparer, elle est totalement nouvelle, je dirais une odeur de pourriture sous une forte température alors qu'il ne fait ni vraiment chaud ni vraiment froid, la température semble ambiante. A ma droite, le tribut masculin du quatre semble aussi perdu que moi, à ma gauche le tribut masculin du deux regarde la Corne avec envie. T'inquiète pas mon petit, je te la laisse. Hors de question de participer au bain de sang. Le compte à rebours est lancé, la tension est plus que palpable, dans moins d'une minute les premiers corps vont tomber, peut-être moi ? Non, je m'enfuis. Liu tu t'enfuis, me souffle une voix. Liu, ne va pas au bain de sang. Mais comment survivre sans rien ? Il n'y a rien. Ni verdure, ni eau. Rien.

9 secondes.

Je ferme les yeux.

7 secondes.

Prends une grande respiration malgré l'odeur.

4 secondes.

J'expire, vidant tout l'air de mes poumons.

2 secondes.

1.

Mon sang pulse dans mes veines, mon cerveau ne contrôle plus mes mouvements, je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir sauté de ma plaque maintenant je coure, je fuis. Un mur de pierre de plusieurs mètres de hauts apparaît soudainement devant moi, j'arrive à m'arrêter avant de me le prendre en pleine figure et tente de le contourner, mais un deuxième mur sort du sol m'y en empêchant, je pars de l'autre côté mais à peine quelques mètres parcourus, le même scénario se déroule, je tente de m'enfuir par la gauche mais là encore un mur me contraint de faire demi-tour. Les murs me font un chemin vers la Corne, là où les cris se font entendre, j'essaie de voir bêtement si je peux passer par au-dessus repérant le plus petit des murs mais entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne et prends panique en voyant le tribut féminin du onze arrivé vers moi à vive allure, les mains vides, les yeux en larmes. Un mur s'élève entre nous, lui barrant le chemin. Je souffle de soulagement, à ma droite un mur s'enfonce, je ne perds pas de temps et m'enfuit dans cette direction.

-Par-là ! S'écrie Cercia qui est à quelques mètres de moi.

Je m'arrête dubitative, ce temps d'arrêt permet à de nouvelles parois de s'élever autour de moi. Le seul chemin possible est celui qui mène à la Corne, à la mort. Je suis contrainte de le prendre, le mur dans mon dos me poussant en avant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arène, bon sang ?!

En quelques foulés je suis devant la colonne de pierre qui maintient la Corne en hauteur, je distingue des silhouettes là-haut, un corps tombe à quelques pas de moi dans un bruit sourd, les intestins lui sortant de l'abdomen.

Je ne peux pas monter là-haut.

Non, je ne peux pas.

Je subirais le même sort.

-Aide moi, chuchote une voix. Il s'agit du corps, le garçon tremble, il n'est donc pas encore mort. Sur ses épaules je remarque des bretelles d'un sac. Je plaque ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir, pas à cause de l'odeur mais à cause de ce que je vais devoir faire.

J'avance prudemment de lui, ses yeux rougis m'implorent de l'aider, je m'agenouille à ses côtés, ses tremblements ne s'arrêtent pas.

Liu, il faut que tu le fasses.

J'attrape la première bretelle et la fait glissé le long de son bras sous son regard ahuri, je fais la même chose avec la seconde bretelle.

-Pitié, souffle-t-il, ses yeux commencent à se fermer.

-Désolé. Dis-je sincèrement. Je tire d'un coup le sac à dos qui se trouve sous lui, il a l'air bien mince mais je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps, je le lance sur mon dos et sans un dernier regard pour le mort, je m'en vais. Cette fois-ci les murs s'écartent sur mon passage, le Jury voulait que j'ai un avant-goût des Jeux avant de m'enfuir peut-être. Après quelques kilomètres il me semble, je me pose derrière un mur d'une assez grande hauteur pour me cacher même s'il peut disparaître en moins de deux secondes. Le sac contient une gourde pleine, une corde assez longue et rigide et une sorte de boîte à conserve que je ne peux pas ouvrir sans couteau. D'où je suis, j'entends encore des cris et évidemment toujours ce même bruit de pierres qui raclent le sol inlassablement.

Je me pose diverses questions, où aller ? Nulle part. Avant l'apparition des murs il n'y avait ni forêt, grottes ou autres cachettes habituelles des Jeux. Peut-être qu'entre temps ces cachettes sont apparues comme les murs ? Je reste dubitative. Rester derrière ce mur est inutile, celui-ci va s'enfoncer dans le sol à n'importe quel moment me mettant à découvert, surtout que les carrières ont pris pour siège la Corne, en hauteur. Ils doivent avoir une vue imprenable sur toute l'arène, s'ils me voient ils peuvent débarquer en peu de temps. Il faut que je continue de m'enfuir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et la Corne.

Après avoir couru, je décide de marcher, m'épuiser et me déshydrater dès le premier jour me serait fatal. N'ayant qu'une gourde et aucun point d'eau je vais devoir économiser, fort heureusement je ne suis pas une personne qui se laisse dicter par ses désirs, j'ai un grand contrôle sur moi-même grâce à de nombreuses heures de méditations avec Xiao.

Ce souvenir me vole quelques sanglots, aucun esprit même préparé ne peut faire face aux Jeux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis ici, seule, condamnée à cause du passé, à cause du Capitol et de Panem tout entier qui se soumet.

Plus j'avance, plus la quantité de boue augmente, m'arrivant au-dessus des chevilles, où vais-je dormir ? Le visage plaqué dedans.

Le coup de canon retentit une première fois et ce son monstrueux se répète sept fois de suite. Huit morts. Seize survivants.

Le ciel gris s'enfuit lui aussi pour laisser place à un plafond noir sans étoile, je n'y vois rien alors je me stoppe instantanément. La douce mélodie du Capitol résonne dans l'arène, un écran géant prends place au-dessus de nous, les visages des morts vont défiler. Des visages d'enfants pour la plupart que je n'ai même pas pris en considération, dont je n'ai pas fait attention. Les carrières sont encore en complet, Clamed et Cercia sont eux aussi en vie.

Je m'assois à terre tout juste avant que les ténèbres reprennent place.

Je m'allonge dans la boue, mon sac comme oreiller, mon col remonté pour les odeurs, un coup de canon est encore tiré.

Cela va être une longue nuit.

* * *

Hey ! Les 73ème HG ont commencé !

Que pensez-vous de l'arène et de ce bain de sang ? Satisfaits ou pas ?

PS : Je réponds à toutes les review évidemment, ceux qui ont des comptes par messages et ceux qui n'en possèdent pas je réponds à la fin des chapitres. Alors n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, vos doutes etc ...

Corinne : Je te remercie, mes épreuves se sont très bien passés, je suis contente de mes résultats. J'espère que les tiens vont être tout aussi bon. Alors je t'avoue que malgré quelques bases en Japonais, je ne le parle pas du tout, je m'aide d'internet pour les répliques de Liu pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur. Comme les deux autre fictions, ce n'est pas parce que j'écris du point de vue de Liu que c'est elle qui gagnera, peut-être que c'est comme tu le souhaites et que son acolyte gagnera.

A bientôt,

FleurEncre


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nous

Un cri strident m'a réveillé en sursaut au cours de la nuit mais en aucun cas le coup de canon a retentit. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, les murs sont encore à leurs places, à moins qu'ils aient bougés au cours de la nuit pour retrouver leur emplacement initial au matin. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'on peut se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe, en faisant une carte peut-être ? Je plisse le nez réfléchissant. Tracer une carte n'est pas dans mes cordes, seuls les carrières dominant l'arène par leurs hauteurs peuvent le faire s'ils ont remarqué comme moi que les murs ont une position initiale. Le mur sur lequel je suis adossé commence à trembler signe qu'il va soit déambuler ou s'enfoncer sous-sol, je trempe mes doigts dans la boue et dessine sur la façade une croix en bas à droite. Je l'ai fait juste à temps avant qu'il ne s'enfuit vers ma gauche me faisant tomber en arrière, je me relève et n'essaie même pas de me nettoyer. Mon ventre me supplie de le remplir, mais j'arrive à faire abstraction de ce désir naturel grâce à mon mental et à quelques gouttes d'eau de ma gourde. Tous les murs sont en train de déambuler maintenant, il est temps de bouger, il faut rester en mouvement.

Je n'essaie même plus de lever au plus haut mes jambes, je les laisse trainer dans la boue, un mur libère le passage à ma gauche, je tombe pratiquement nez à nez avec le tribut féminin du district six, elle semble pendant une fraction de seconde apeurée puis déterminée. Dans sa main, un poignard tâché de sang est pointé dans ma direction. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et m'enfuis à vive allure, elle me suit, nos pas frappent la boue, je manque de glisser plusieurs fois, cela lui permet d'être juste derrière moi, tendant son bras, ses doigts essaient d'attraper mon sac. Je pourrais l'enlever et le lui lancer, espérant que cela suffise, mais sans le minimum que mon sac contient je mourrais en peu de temps alors au temps me battre et mourir maintenant que de le donner. Nous faisant hurler en concert, un mur s'élève juste devant nous, puisant dans mes ressources d'énergie, je saute. Je tombe de l'autre côté sur la tête, heureusement la boue a amortis le choc, je me tiens la tête entre les mains essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Le mur est maintenant à son hauteur maximale, j'ai eu de la chance d'arriver pile à temps lorsqu'il commençait à grimper. J'entends de l'autre côté des gémissements de douleurs, je colle bêtement mon oreille à la façade pour mieux entendre. Erreur. Le mur en ciment s'enfonce dans le sol à une vitesse folle me faisant chanceler en arrière, la tribut a le visage en sang, elle a dû se le prendre en pleine face.

- Connasse, crie-t-elle.

Je remarque immédiatement ses mains vides, l'éclat de la lame brille sur le sol. Lui jetant un regard je remarque qu'elle aussi fixe son arme blanche, nos yeux se croisent et nous nous jetâmes en même temps dessus. Sa main s'apprête à la dérober mais je lui marche dessus sans aucun scrupule, elle se tord de douleur tandis que je ramasse le poignard. La tribut tremble de peur maintenant, s'enfuyant à quatre pattes telle une misérable. Je me poste devant aussi déterminée qu'elle l'était tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle me coursait,.

-Pitié, elle sanglote toujours à terre, dans la boue marron visqueuse.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demandais-je en serrant fermement l'arme.

Ma question semble la surprendre sur le coup et j'en profite pour lui trancher la gorge comme je l'ai déjà vu dans plusieurs Jeux. Mais cette fois-ci il s'agit de moi, ma lame tranchant sa chair, mes mains ne tremblent même pas, je me répugne.

Un coup de canon est tiré alors que son pauvre corps s'affale au sol, la tête face à la boue.

Un deuxième coup de canon retentit, je ne suis pas la seule meurtrière.

_Si ça allège ta conscience de te dire ça Liu,_ me souffle une voix dans ma tête, il ne s'agit pas de moi pourtant, la voix est plus rauque, mûre et moqueuse que la mienne. Je me tiens la tête quelques instants, essayant de méditer. Mais je n'arrive pas, pas ici dans l'arène, devant un cadavre gisant dans son sang et la boue.

_Je suis toi, ou tu es moi ?_ Reprends cette même voix avant d'éclater de rire.

Ce n'est pas vrai, Liu, concentre toi. Il n'y a personne ici, personne. J'expire un grand coup avant de partir d'ici, laissant le Capitol récupéré le corps pour le ramener à sa famille. Oui, cette fille que je viens de tuer a sûrement une famille, des amis, des voisins, des camarades de classes. Ma famille est Xiao et Tomas, Pansy l'est … l'étais. Je ne reviens toujours pas du comportement qu'elle a eût envers Tomas, ils sortent ensemble depuis qu'ils sont nés pratiquement. Pansy m'a trouvé un jour alors que je pleurais derrière l'école, je devais avoir sept ans, des élèves s'étaient amuser à m'imiter. Tirant sur leurs yeux sur le côté pour qu'ils aient l'air bridé, se creusant les joues au maximum et inventant un langage pour se moquer de celle de mes ancêtres. Elle m'avait consolé et s'était moqué de son nez retroussé comme « celui d'un cochon » d'après elle, je ne voyais pas le rapport avec l'animal, son nez fin se retroussait lorsqu'elle riait, des tâches de rousseurs y prenaient place pour le décorer. Non, son nez n'avait rien avoir avec celui d'un cochon. Je sais bien que des sentiments ne peuvent pas partir du jour au lendemain, cela fait d'ailleurs quelques années que je me force à passer à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas, je me hais de l'aimer.

-Liu, enfin te voilà. Je sursaute de surprise et me tourne pour faire face à Cercia que je n'avais même pas entendu venir. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

_Ça va être amusant,_ recommence cette même voix dans ma tête.

Elle porte aussi un sac mais ne semble pas armé au premier coup d'œil en tout cas, elle s'avance prudemment vers moi paume à l'air face à mon arme que j'ai pointé dans sa direction sans même l'apercevoir.

-Oh, on est amie, non ? S'enquit-elle tout à coup peu sûre de savoir si c'était une bonne idée de m'avoir interpellé.

Non, on ne l'est pas, mais je ne réponds pas. Elle continue face à mon silence :

-Tu n'es pas conne Liu, il faut s'entraider si on veut survivre.

-Chen, la corrigeais-je la faisant légèrement sourire.

-Chen si tu veux, abdique-t-elle.

_Vraiment amusant,_ reprends cette même voix qui commence à me faire peur.

-Ça va ? S'enquit Cercia me regardant perplexe.

-Il ne faut pas traîner ici, dis-je simplement esquivant sa question.

Je me place derrière elle pour l'avoir à l'œil alors que nous nous enfuyons encore et surement toujours.

* * *

Yo chères lecteurs, lectrices !

Comment avez-vous trouvé le premier meurtre de Liu alors ? Ses péripéties ne semblent pas s'arrêter là, la rencontre avec Cercia risque d'être intéressante.

Pour les lecteurs de 72HG Une renaissance, sachez que non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction qui est pratiquement terminé, mais pour le moment je préfère juste avancer sur celle-ci.

Arya : Tout d'abord milles merci ! Surtout que tes compliments m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire et à publier plus souvent ! Je te rejoins sur le fait que moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus des fictions "nian nian", toujours le même scénario mais avec des personnages différents. Alors j'ai décidé de briser les règles et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Petite question, ton surnom "Arya" est une référence à Game of Thrones ? Et est-ce que tu as lus mes deux autres fics avant celle-ci ? Pour savoir si tu as une préférence, ou si tu vois des gros changements d'écritures etc ... (Bisous mielleux !)

A bientôt tout le monde,

FleurEncre


	6. Chapitre 6 : Contrôle

Le visage du tribut féminin clôture la soirée, l'arène est de nouveau plongée dans le noir complet. Je m'apprête à m'allonger, tapant sur mon sac pour essayer d'en faire un bon oreiller mais c'est sans compter ma nouvelle « alliée » très bavarde.

-Je suis étonnée que le gars de ton district soit encore en vie, souffle-t-elle.

-Désolé pour le tien, chuchoté-je avant de bailler.

Pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle me fixe dans le noir.

-Tu es très étrange Chen.

-Pas autant que toi, répondis-je la faisant ricaner.

Je tiens fermement mon arme, depuis que je l'ai récupéré, je ne la quitte plus, la rangeant précieusement dans ma manche.

-On est pareil en fait, dit-elle et je sais de quoi elle fait référence alors je ne préfère pas répondre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la tuer ?_ Encore cette foutue voix.

-Est-ce que chez toi ils savent ? Reprends-t-elle non découragée par mon silence.

Un long silence perdure durant lequel il est évident qu'elle attend une réponse, que lui dire ? Que je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie depuis que je l'ai rencontrée ? Un peu trop simplet, niais à mon goût. De plus, nous sommes sur écoute, j'aimerais autant emporter mes secrets dans ma tombe.

-Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent savoir, fais le gai et réveille moi quand tu es fatiguée.

-Et ça te va ? S'enquit-elle.

Si ça me va ? Voilà une question que je ne me suis jamais posée, pour moi cela coulait de source que je devais garder ce secret pour moi. Personne dans le district n'est comme moi, je n'ai vus aucunes femmes échangées des mots doux ou des gestes tendres, pareil chez les hommes. Il m'était évident de ne rien dire, ses questions me remettent un peu trop en question. Si je le disais, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

_Tout, tu gagnerais tout Liu. Laisse-moi prendre ta place._

Je frisonne face à ce son qui se fait de plus en plus présent dans ma tête. Finalement je décide de lui répondre honnêtement :

- danchô no omoi. Cela veut dire que ça me crève le cœur mais je le garde pour moi. Cela doit être la toute première fois où j'évoque ce que je ressens et je me sens un peu plus libre.

Elle s'apprête à me poser une question mais je la coupe :

- Réveille-moi quand tu seras fatiguée.

La conversation est close.

Cette nuit-là, je ne rêvais pas de cadavres, du tribut que j'ai tué sans gêne, non je rêvais de ses lèvres roses, de sa chevelure d'or soyeux au toucher, de ses formes.

Au matin, après mon tour de garde, je réveille Cercia qui a la bouche grande ouverte dans la boue, un long filet de bave décore sa joue. Nous n'avons presque plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, nous ne pourrons pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir, heureusement nous arrivons à bien économiser notre eau.

-Il faut aller à la Corne, il n'y a que là-bas des vivres. Saletés de carrières.

-Non, pas besoin. Dis-je en prenant entre mes doigts un long ver de terre, il y en a des tas dans la boue.

Elle affiche une moue de dégoût, mais ne dis rien, de toute façon elle n'a pas la tête à manger à sa faim dans son District alors elle ne fera pas la fine bouche.

Je place l'insecte dans ma bouche, juste en dessous de mes dents pour le tuer directement, je claque trois fois dessus, c'est pâteux mais pas dégoutant, je l'avale ensuite.

-Alors ? Elle penche sa tête sur le côté attendant ma réaction.

-C'est toujours mieux que mourir.

Elle hoche la tête convaincue et part à la chasse des verres de terres, je suis fière d'avoir suivi l'entraînement sur ces bestioles puisqu'à un moment je tombe sur une sorte de gros cafard couleur jaune, je le sais venimeux. Pour autant, je ne dis rien à Cercia, s'il elle tombe dessus et qu'elle ne sait rien tant pis pour elle et dans le cas contraire tant mieux pour elle.

Elle ne m'apporte rien, je n'ose pas l'attaquer pour la simple raison qu'elle mesure au moins trois têtes de plus que moi, une taille moyenne en somme mais je suis très petite alors elle me paraît comme une géante. Même avec mon arme, je doute que je puisse la tuer.

_Liu, Liu, moi je peux le faire. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle._

Tais-toi, pensé-je.

_Je peux t'aider, reprit-elle avec plus de véhémence dans la voix._

Tais-toi, pensé-je de nouveau agacée.

_Je peux te faire gagner._

TAIS-TOI !

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Siffle Cercia en me poussant légèrement.

-Quoi ? Aboyé-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle m'agresse.

-Tu me cries de me taire et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, elle a l'air très énervée. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais pensé à haute voix. Liu, reprends toi.

-Ok, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je pensais à un truc, c'est tout. Dis-je simplement en essayant d'être aussi convaincante que je le suis d'habitude mais pas cette fois-ci, ses lèvres forment une ligne me montrant qu'elle est perplexe.

Un coup de canon.

Mais nous nous n'en préoccupons pas, nous défiant du regard.

-Tu me fais vraiment flipper, cassons-nous d'ici. On est là depuis beaucoup trop de temps, faut rester en mouvements.

J'acquiesce et la suit dans le labyrinthe infernale, les murs ne cessent de se mouvoir et de m'énerver au plus haut point, avec l'habitude nous ne faisons même plus attention au bruit de la pierre raclant la boue. J'ai découvert hier que les murs revenaient tout le temps à la même place, mais encore une fois ceci est un secret que je ne garde rien que pour moi. D'autres tributs doivent l'avoir découvert, notamment les carrières qui surplombent l'arène et qui ont dus voir que les mouvements étaient répétitifs. Nous arrivons à un endroit où la boue nous arrive pratiquement aux genoux, mais nous continuons notre route.

Jusqu'à ce que Cercia émet un son étranglé, je me retourne et la voit qui n'avance plus.

-Je suis bloquée, glapit-elle. Bêtement j'amorce un pas dans sa direction et me retrouve aussi bloquée, je me débats contre la boue mais rien, mes jambes sont immobiles, la boue est maintenant au-dessus de mes genoux, nous nous enfonçons. Merde. J'essaie de sauter hors du trou que je viens de former avec mon corps mais mes pieds semblent coller au sol, je n'abandonne pas, gigotant dans tous les sens. La boue arrive à la taille de Cercia, elle pleure maintenant en essayant de sortir de là, encore heureux qu'elle ne se met pas à crier révélant ainsi notre position.

-Arrête de bouger, dis-je alors que je suis épuisée.

-Je ne veux pas crever, répond-elle en sanglotant, elle enlève la boue de ses mains mais cela ne sert strictement à rien. Par contre, ma courte pause m'a permis de remarquer que moins je bouge, moins je m'enfonce.

-Aide moi, aide moi. Pleurniche-t-elle alors que la boue l'a pratiquement englouti, arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine.

Je me penche en avant, claquant mon tronc sur la boue, je prends appuie dessus et essaie de surélever mes jambes. Une personne musclée, un carrière aurait tout de suite réussi à s'en sortir avec ma technique mais je n'ai aucune force dans les bras.

-Fais comme moi, lui conseillé-je entre deux grandes inspirations.

Elle m'imite mais même s'il elle est plus forte que moi, elle s'est trop fatiguée à cause de sa bataille contre la boue et ses pleurs, sa tête reste juste collé au sol, elle n'arrive même pas à y plaquer son tronc.

A l'aide de mes bras, je m'extirpe petit à petit du sol, je sens que mes jambes reprennent leurs mobilités.

-Allez Liu ! Je m'encourage.

J'arrive à sortir ma jambe droite en premier puis la gauche, j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration après cet effort surhumain pour ma petite carrure.

- Aide-moi Liu, supplie-t-elle.

Le sol est maintenant à son menton, je ne peux prendre le risque de m'approcher d'elle. Heureusement, je me souviens que dans mon sac se trouve une corde assez longue, je la sors et la lui lance sous son regard incrédule.

-Si tu veux vivre, attrape-la et bouge toi. Sifflé-je énervée de devoir m'occuper d'elle. Je ne lui dois rien.

Elle attrape le bout de corde mais la lâche à peine au bout de quelques secondes lorsque je la tire.

-Je suis crevée Liu, aide moi, reprends-t 'elle.

_Abandonne-la._

-Attrape cette foutu corde et tiens là, pousse sur tes pieds. Et bon sang ferme la !

Nous faisons une deuxième tentative peu concluante mais la troisième semble être la bonne, j'arrive à faire sortir pratiquement tout son abdomen. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui lâche la corde, je suis beaucoup trop épuisée pour continuer.

_C'est un boulet Liu, abandonne-la. Si elle meurt, elle ne pourra dire à personne notre secret._

- Liu, sanglote-t-elle, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Tu vois comment j'ai fait tout à l'heure ? Fais-le.

Elle écarquille les yeux sous mon ton autoritaire, elle comprend qu'elle doit se débrouiller seule, que je ne l'aiderais pas.

- Sayônara.

Sans un mot de plus, je jette mon sac sur mon dos et pars dans un lieu plus sûr, j'entends encore quelques sanglots puis je suis trop loin.

_C'est bien Liu._

-La ferme toi. Dis-je à bout de nerf.

_Grâce à moi tu t'es débarrassé de ce boulet, écoute moi plus souvent._

Un coup de canon retentit dans l'arène, serait-ce Cercia ?

_J'espère_.

Malheureusement, je l'espère aussi.

* * *

Salut les lecteurs/lectrices ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus même si Cercia et Liu ont pris deux chemins différent. Nous ne savons pas encore si Cercia est encore en vie ou non, ça seras la bonne ou mauvaise surprise du prochain chapitre.

De plus, je tiens à signaler que j'ai finis la fiction 72 HG Une renaissance, il manquait deux chapitres que j'ai publié. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

(Attention Spoiler 71 HG + 72 HG) Arya : Waouw, je vais faire en sorte de faire une réponse structurée mais ça va s'avérer compliqué. Par où commencer ? Winter is comming, me semble un bon début entre fan de la même série. Je fais confiance en tes goûts puisque Arya est l'un de mes personnages préférées. J'avoue ne pas avoir été tendre avec Lana qui est mon personnage préféré dans les trois fictions, j'ai moi même versé quelques larmes en écrivant le dernier chapitre, mais en quelque sorte tu l'as ton happy-end ! Elle est plus qu'heureuse lors de l'épilogue et si tu lis la fin des 72 HG peut-être que tu l'auras aussi. En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup x1000 pour ton commentaire très instructif ! Vraiment ! Et ça me fait plaisir que toi aussi tu as remarqué le "Chen " et "X", des petits clins d'oeil que peu peuvent voir. Comme dans les 72HG où le nom de famille d'Alexander est Stark (GoT quand tu me tiens), enfin dans mes fictions j'ai des tas de clins d'oeil que seul moi peut comprendre ou d'autres qui sont plus universelles que tu as vu. Et pour finir, j'ai 0% d'origine japonaise mais tu as bon sur le fait que les prénoms sont bien chinois, d'ailleurs Xiao est à la base masculin mais j'ai décidé d'en faire un mixte (ma fiction je fais ce que je veux, fuck), mais les citations sont bien japonaises, la plupart je les trouve sur internet, il faut savoir que la traduction que je mets à chaque fois en français n'est pas la vraie mais l'équivalant qu'elle aurait sinon très peu de personne comprendrait et j'aurai l'air d'une folle. Fin bref, j'espère que j'ai répondu à toute tes questions, si j'ai oublié des choses ou si tu en as d'autres, je suis à ta disposition. Bisouuus mielleux !

A bientôt,

FleurEncre


	7. Chapitre 7 : Trèsors

Le visage de Cercia peint le ciel mais je n'en ai que faire, je m'intéresse plus au fait qu'il ne fait pas nuit malgré l'hymne du Capitole annonçant toujours la fin de la journée. Le ciel grisâtre nous surplombe, au fil des jours il s'éclaircit ne devenant pas plus beau mais plus agaçant, nous donnant des faisceaux de lumières particulièrement gênant. Tout à l'heure encore, alors que je marchais, un rayon m'a suivis perturbant ma vue, j'ai évité de justesse un mur d'au moins trois mètres. Ces murs continuent de danser autour de nous formant un labyrinthe incompréhensible par leurs différentes hauteurs.

Un cri effroyable me fait sortir de mes songes, droit devant moi un tribut est encerclé par quatre murs qui prennent de la hauteur, il ne peut s'échapper que par les quatre coins dont un qui me permet de le voir, mais même un chat aurait du mal à s'y glisser. Son regard paniqué s'ancre dans le mien, le tribut crie de plus belle comme si je faisais encore plus peur que les murs qui s'oppressent contre lui. Je baisse les yeux lorsque son corps frôle le mur de derrière et de face. J'entends juste les murs claquer entre eux puis le coup de canon.

Je préfère faire demi-tour, n'ayant pas envie de finir en bouilli, je crois qu'il s'agit du tribut masculin du trois mais pas sûr, je me suis peu intéressé aux autres. J'essaie de faire le compte, treize coups de canons, treize morts, onze survivants.

_On va remporter les Jeux Liu._

Tu crois ?

_Je ferais tout pour en tout cas._

Les carrières sont encore vies.

_On gagnera. Laisse-moi te contrôler et on gagnera._

-Tu n'existes même pas, dis-je à voix haute. Elle ricane doucement.

_J'ai toujours existé Liu, j'attendais que tu es besoin de moi._

Tu n'existes pas.

_Je suis toi._

Je me secoue la tête et continue ma route, cette voix me poursuit depuis le début des Jeux, même lorsqu'elle se fait silencieuse, je ressens sa présence dans un coin de ma tête, jugeant mes actions, mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir de là et j'admets que je ne sais pas si sa présence est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle me conseille, contrôle mes sentiments, m'aide à faire le vide, ne pas penser à Xiao ou à Thomas, aux secrets mystérieux de Mr Wank et Miller et Xiao.

_Tourne à gauche._

Je m'exécute, je ne fais que l'écouter maintenant.

Je tombe, face contre terre, je ravale un juron lorsque je sens que mes mains sont blessés. Je les examine, la peau de mes paumes sont déchires, je ressens une faible douleur. C'est la boue qui m'a fait ça ?

_Creuse._

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la boue pour rencontrer au bout une pierre, je dégage la terre humide sur le côté espérant examiner ce qui s'y trouve en dessous. Je perçois un crochet métallique, surement ce qui m'a fait trébucher, je m'empresse de me débarrasser de toute la boue qui l'entoure. Il s'agit finalement d'une grosse plaque en pierre orné d'un crochet métallique où je peux y glisser deux doigts à peine.

_Tire sur le crochet._

Je tente mais j'arrive à peine à faire bouger la pierre à cause de mon manque de force dans les bras.

_La corde._

Oui, j'y avais pensé aussi, je sors de mon sac la corde qui devait aider Cercia à sortir de la boue et la passe dans le crochet. Je me lève et tire de toutes mes forces dessus. Je dois m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de la lever de quelques centimètres, avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol, j'y glisse mon sac pour la maintenir. M'agenouillant, j'utilise tout le poids de mon corps pour la renverser. Je vois juste un trou noir qui n'a pas de fin.

_Descends._

Tu ne me contrôles pas, tu le sais ça ? Je suis maître de mes gestes, lui répondis-je excédée.

_Je le sais. Je suis toi. Nous formons qu'un._

Nous formons qu'un, je souffle ses mots qui me paraissent comme une évidence.

_Nous formons qu'un. Je suis toi, tu es moi._

Je souris et passe une jambe dans le vide, remets mon sac sur le dos et sans crainte saute dans le vide. Aussitôt je retombe sur mes jambes, je retiens un gémissement alors que ma cheville s'est tordu. Des torches accrochées aux murs faits de terre illuminent ce sous-terrain, d'autres l'ont-ils découvert ? Je plaque les mains sur mes oreilles alors qu'un son atroce résonne contre les parois, je comprends très vite que c'est à cause des murs d'au-dessus.

_Avance._

J'ai mal, gémis-je en essayant de faire tourner ma cheville.

_Tiens-toi aux parois._

Je suis son conseil et avance tant bien que mal, les tunnels sont assez larges et me semble plus sécurisant que l'arène extérieur. Mais je me doute que les juges ont dû aussi s'amuser à glisser plusieurs pièges ici, il faut rester vigilent. Mes soupçons s'agrandissent alors qu'une montagne de denrée s'expose devant moi, frôlant presque le toit qui ici se fait plus haut.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'on me projette en avant, je grogne alors que ma cheville me lance terriblement. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon agresseur qui se trouve être le tribut masculin du quatre, ses vêtements sont laminés et son visage présente des dizaines de morsures. Je relève ma manche, y sors mon arme blanche et la présente devant moi, il m'imite.

_Tue-le._

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Chapitre court je l'accorde mais j'espère qu'il reste tout de même intéressant, on y apprends d'ailleurs la mort de Cercia déçu ? Que pensez-vous de la folie de Liu ?

Arya : OMG ! Ca va être un pur défi de te répondre maintenant. J'admets totalement que j'aimerais pas croiser le regard de Liu dans la rue ou quoi, elle fout la chair de poule mais ça m'éclate carrément d'écrire sur un personnage totalement marginal et qui au fond reste une bonne personne (oui oui), son manque de sentiment vient de son super mental alors je ne dirais pas qu'elle ressent rien mais qu'elle arrive à se contrôler et que justement son contrôle lui a fait pété les neurones puisque maintenant elle entends une voix (Alors oui, faut rentrer dans le délire de mon interprétation et faut suivre). Evidemment que Cercia m'est venue en référence de Cersei, mince, je vais devoir être plus complexe dans mes clins d'oeils ;). Oser me demander si j'ai vu la saison 4 est inadmissible par contre, bien sûr que je l'ai vu par contre j'ai peur de faire un spoiler (au cas où une personne autre que toi lis ma réponse sait-on jamais) mais je permets quand même de dire "WHAT THE FUCK ?", je m'en suis toujours pas remise. Et si GoT devient Mainstream comme The Walking Dead mais bon :/ Par contre écrire sur GoT me rendrait probablement dingue (je le suis déjà un peu je l'avoue) mais avec tous les personnages, les relations entre chacun, les milliards de conflits je m'y perdrais. J'ai écris plusieurs fictions avec mon propre univers fantastique etc mais je me vois pas la publier, ca me semble bcp plus personnel qu'écrire sur HG et publier. Je suis sûre d'avoir oublier de te répondre à qqchose, tiens moi au courant si cst le cas. (Ma réponse est plus grande que mon chapitre, honte à moi) (Bisous millieux, collant et pourquoi pas baveux ?)

Corinne : Salut ! Alors je vais essayer d'expliquer le fonctionnement des murs comme je peux, ils sortent du sol et sont de largeurs et de hauteurs variables et forment ainsi un labyrinthe mouvant car ils peuvent s'accoler formant un chemin puis disparaitre laisser un passage. J'espère que mon explication t'aide et ne te perturbe pas encore plus, dis moi ce qu'il en est. Dans cette fiction, minimum 15 chapitres et maximum 30 (Ok, je suis pas sympa de te répondre avec si peu de précision mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop encore). Je suis désolée (fois un millions) pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographes en tout cas :/ Et pour répondre à ta question, non je pars l'année pro en médecine donc pas du tout en littérature, c'est pour ça que j'ai vite commencer à écrire les 73HG avant que les 72HG se finissent car je n'écrirais plus vers mi-août. :/ (Vous allez me manquez ! ). Ta fidèle auteure ;)

A très vite,

FleurEncre


	8. Chapitre 8 : Entraide

-Par où tu es venue ? S'empresse-t'il de me demander, il semble paniqué et torturé. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette question. Face à mon mutisme il reprend :

-Dépêche-toi ! Je ne te tuerais pas ! Sanglote-t-il

Pourquoi cette question ? Cherche-t-il à se rendre à l'extérieur de ces souterrains ? Nous ne sommes alors pas en sécurité. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux humides et lance des regards apeurés dans tous les sens, ses yeux ne rencontrant jamais les miens. Si je lui dis, me laissera t'il tranquille ? Vaut mieux éviter un combat dans mon état actuel, ma cheville se fait encore douloureuse à cause de ma chute. Le même son atroce résonne contre les parois, celui qui indique qu'au-dessus de nous les pierres se mettent en mouvement. Le tribut plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, laissant tomber sa lance que je regarde avec une envie certaine.

_Tue-le._

Il est fou.

_Raison de plus pour le tuer._

Moi aussi je suis folle. Je contrais ma voix intérieure.

_Non tu ne l'es pas. Tue-le._

-Par-là, répondis-je au tribut du quatre en pointant le chemin que j'ai emprunté un peu plus tôt.

Il hoche la tête rapidement, s'accroupis pour reprendre son arme, je crois qu'il va me tuer mais il en est rien, il me prends par la main en avançant à vive allure, je grimace à cause de ma cheville mais reste silencieuse. Je ne comprends pas son comportement à mon égard, à la fois brusque et amical. Mais une chose est certaine, les souterrains l'ont rendu fou, il faut remonter à la surface et il pourrait peut-être me servir. Plus on avance, plus je me rends compte de ne pas reconnaître les chemins que j'ai emprunté, je me défais de son emprise agacée d'avancé à l'aveuglette.

-Quoi ? Crie-t-il toujours aussi paniqué.

-Je ne suis pas passé par ici, le chemin a changé. Je lui explique calmement de peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi, vus son état instable vaut mieux le ménager. Tu peux parler Liu.

Il pleure et se tient la tête chuchotant des paroles incompréhensibles puis par surprise, me saute dessus me secouant frénétiquement faisant tomber mon poignard mais je réponds en lui envoyant mon pied valide dans ses parties intimes. Il grogne et se maintient contre la paroi, j'en profite pour ramasser mon arme et me mettre en position de défense. Lorsqu'il comprend mon intention il part dans un grand rire tonitruant.

_Tue le Liu !_

-Tu veux me tuer ? Demande-t-il sarcastiquement en continuant de rire.

Je donne un coup de pied dans sa lance pour la mettre hors de sa portée et plaque la lame de mon arme sous sa gorge, cela ne l'affecte que lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Il pâlit et baisse vite le regard.

-Tu mourras si tu restes seule ici, essaie-t 'il de me convaincre.

-Tu es encore en vie, le contrais-je

Il est secoué d'un faible rire cette fois-ci.

-Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas. Dit-il me déstabilisant faiblement.

_Tranche-lui la gorge._

-Pourquoi cherches-tu as remonté en surface ? Qu'y a-t-il ici ?

Une larme roule sur sa joue, s'écrasant sur ma lame.

-C'est un labyrinthe, tout bouge, on s'y perd facilement. Des mutants m'ont dévoré le visage quand je dormais, ils ont aussi mangé Dan.

-Dan ? Je le coupe ne connaissant pas les noms des tributs.

-District douze, il me répond avec une voix chevrotante, je recueille une deuxième larme sur ma lame.

-Continue. Je lui ordonne cachant mon trouble face à son émotion.

-Il y aussi un bruit continuel qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Il ne sait pas qu'il s'agit du labyrinthe extérieur ?

-Depuis quand tu es ici ? M'enquis-je surprise de sa méconnaissance de l'arène.

-Le début. Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Cette fois-ci c'est une goutte de sang que ma lame récupère, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'appuyais plus fort.

-Le début ?

-Derrière ma plaque, il y avait un trou, je suis tombé dedans en m'enfuyant, pareil pour Dan.

-C'était quoi tout à l'heure ? La montagne de bouffe là-bas ? Dis-je en inclinant la tête dans la direction opposée.

-Les denrées de la Corne.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai vu la Corne. J'étais au bain de sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je le jure, ça vient de la Corne. On se situe sous la Corne là-bas, dans la colonne de pierre.

Je penche la tête sur le côté vérifiant cette possibilité qui me semble probable.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Il, il, il y a des ombres. Begaie-t'il

-Des ombres ? Je répète lui signifiant que je ne me contenterais pas de cette réponse bien mince.

-Des figures sur les murs, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je le jure.

Un coup de canon retentit, ici-bas, le son reste le même sauf qu'il résonne.

-Ton coup de canon attendra, dis-je en le libérant mais je reste sur mes gardes et récupère son arme que je garde.

- Merci, souffle-t-il en se passant plusieurs fois la main sur sa gorge.

-Ne me remercie pas. Quand je dors tu fais le geai et inversement ce n'est pas compliqué, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu le paieras cher. Compris ?

Il hoche vivement la tête, les yeux sur ses chaussures. D'un point de vue extérieur cela doit sembler étrange, il est largement plus grand et plus costaud que moi mais je le domine totalement.

_Ma foi cela devient intéressant._

* * *

Nous sommes retournés sous la Corne et je me suis empiffrée ravie de trouver autre chose que des vers de terre à me mettre sous la dent, le tribut du quatre s'est juste contenté de boire dans son coin. L'hymne a déjà retentit, les journées me semblent de plus en plus courtes, déjà qu'en surface j'avais une mauvaise prise en compte du temps qui passe, ici, dans ces souterrains cela ne risque pas de s'arranger.

-Tu me parles ? M'enquis-je alors qu'il marmonne tout seul depuis une dizaine de minutes je dirais.

Il sursaute au son de ma voix et me réponds d'une voix blanche :

-Non, à Judie.

-Qui est Judie ?

Je m'installe un lit de fortune avec mon sac pour coussin et un drap trouvé sous une pile de conserves.

-Ma petite amie. Dit-il ému rien qu'à cette évocation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez ? Je continue, le laissant dans sa folie.

-Elle dit que je lui manque, que tout le monde m'attends.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Que j'arrive bientôt, et qu'elle me manque aussi beaucoup.

Il semble ravi que je m'intéresse à lui et semble plus apaiser à parler de sa petite amie.

-Comment elle est Judie ?

S'en suit un florilège de compliments sur sa beauté soit disant légendaire dans le district quatre, sa générosité incomparable et son caractère unique. Son discours l'a épuisé, et c'est lui qui se retrouve à dormir et moi à faire le geai.

_Il faudra que tu le tues, ne l'oublie pas._

Je ne l'oublie pas.

* * *

Un coup de canon le réveille en sursaut, il écarquille les yeux de peur lorsqu'il me perçoit et semble se souvenir de la journée d'hier. Notre duel visuel le rend mal à l'aise et c'est lui, le premier qui détourne le regard. Je ne fais même plus attention lorsqu'il reprend sa conversation avec sa petite amie, je l'oblige à manger alors qu'il n'allait qu'étancher encore une fois sa soif, il n'essaie pas de discuter avec moi, il sait que c'est une perte de temps.

Un deuxième coup de canon retentit, bon sang, il doit avoir de l'action au-dessus de nous.

_Seize morts._

Huit survivants je sais.

_Le banquet Liu._

J'avale ma salive difficilement face à cette annonce, jamais je n'aurais cru rester envie jusque-là, je suis si proche du but.

_Si proche. N'oublie pas Tomas, son père, Miller et Xiao._

Comment oublier ? Je sais beaucoup trop de choses pour mourir.

-Tu parles à qui ?

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui sursaute, c'est la première fois que le tribut du quatre prend la parole le premier.

-A Judie, lui mentis-je avec un faible sourire, ses yeux s'illuminent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Qu'il ne faut pas rester ici, avec le banquet il reste du boucan juste au-dessus de nous. Ça serait dommage qu'ils nous entendent où qu'ils tombent dans le trou par lequel tu es passé.

-Elle a raison, dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Je réplique en ramassant mon sac à dos, il dégouline d'eau. Le sol est d'ailleurs humide, à certains endroits des flaques se forment me présageant rien de bon.

-Elle dit qu'il faut que tu me suives, dis-je au tribut qui obéit sans aucune difficulté.

Nous avançons dans les tunnels, entendant des gouttes d'eau tombés.

_Il faut sortir d'ici._

Au plus vite. Je rajoute inquiète.

* * *

Salut les lecteurs ! Que pensez-vous du nouveau personnage qui semble tout aussi fou que Liu ?

D'ailleurs il me vient à l'esprit de noter le fait que dans cette arène vous en connaissez très peu sur les tributs, ce n'est pas un oubli mais un choix. Dans plusieurs fanfictions, le tribut connait les prénoms de tous les tributs, leurs caractères, leurs vies etc ... Euh ... Comment dire ? Ce sont les Hunger Games, ils ne sont pas sur Meetic ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors en plus avec le caractère de Liu, je me voyais encore moins écrire sur les autre tributs. Voilà, en espérant que vous comprenez mon choix.

Au prochain chapitre,

FleurEncre


	9. Chapitre 9 : Issue de secours

L'eau sale arrive maintenant à ma taille, donc environ aux genoux du tribut du quatre, nous marchons depuis des heures mais il y aucune sortie.

-Les murs bougent, répète pour la millième fois mon allié de fortune. Je lui adresse un faible sourire et le prends par la main pour qu'il ne traîne pas derrière moi.

_Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore avec lui ?_

Je ne lui réponds pas et comme d'habitude lorsque je l'ignore elle pousse un cri strident qui me donne un mal de crâne pas possible.

_Ne m'ignore pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit._

Fais-moi confiance, lui dis-je à travers mes pensées.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête et que tu me caches ? C'est un boulet, tue-le._

-Fais-moi confiance, je lui réponds cette fois-ci à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte mais de toute façon ce n'est pas le tribut du quatre qui va m'accuser d'être folle.

Une vague m'arrache un frisson, c'est la deuxième en quelques minutes, elle me frôle le cou à chaque fois. Une troisième me prend par surprise, elle m'arrivait de dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce que Judie dit ? S'enquit mon allié se rongeant les ongles.

_Judie te fais ses adieux._

-Elle veut que tu me portes, on a plus le temps. Je vais creuser dans le plafond de terre.

Il hoche la tête et me porte comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume, je me stabilise sur ses épaules et me met à creuser. Le plafond est fait de terre comme les murs de ce souterrain, beaucoup tombent sur mon visage alors que je creuse à l'aveuglette.

-L'eau monte, m'indique mon élévateur.

J'essaie d'aller plus vite mais je suis fatiguée, mes bras ne demandent qu'à être rabaissés ne supportant plus de travailler. Un filet de lumière s'insinue dans le plafond, j'y suis presque.

_Creuse plus vite._

-Judie est là-haut ?

Je m'arrête face à la voix étrange du tribut, l'eau lui caresse le menton.

_Plus vite !_

-Judie est là-haut ? Répète-t-il, je reprends mon travail, enfin, ce ne sont plus des petits bouts de terres qui tombent mais des gros blocs, je peux voir le ciel gris de l'arène.

-Elle est là ! Lui dis-je, je tends mon bras pour me surélever mais je suis déstabilisée, je tire sur les cheveux de mon partenaire pour me maintenir sur ses épaules mais cela ne suffit pas, il tombe lui aussi dans l'eau. J'ai au moins eu le réflexe de prendre une goulée d'air, le courant m'emporte, mon corps est manipulé par l'eau, je ne contrôle plus mes gestes, mon cœur cogne à tout rompre contre ma cage thoracique, ça me tue. Mes poumons sont en feu me réclamant de l'oxygène. J'avale de l'eau, je suis obligée d'ouvrir la bouche, de l'air, de l'air.

-Chen ! Chen ! Chen ! Hurle mon allié alors que j'ai du mal à sortir ma tête de l'eau, j'avale d'ailleurs plusieurs tasses qui me retournent l'estomac. Mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol, je les agite sans arrêt, cela me fatigue considérablement. De plus, les vagues ne sont pas là pour m'aider, m'enfonçant au fin fond de l'eau.

Une pression sur mon bras me fait hurler de peur, le tribut du quatre me prends violement sur son dos, mes bras enchaînèrent son cou instinctivement. Ma respiration est saccadée, mon cœur déchire ma poitrine et mes membres sont lourds.

Mon allié n'a pas pied non plus mais sait nager, arrive même à combattre le courant, il nous repositionne sous le trou que j'ai creusé.

-Chen ! Monte ! Judie nous attends ! S'écrie-t-il

Je n'en peux plus.

_Tu peux le faire._

Non, mon corps ne suit plus.

_Un dernier effort Liu._

Je lève les yeux vers le trou, je peux l'atteindre si je m'installe sur les épaules de mon allié, je peux le faire.

_Oui, vite !_

J'enfonce la tête de mon partenaire sous l'eau pour grimper sur ses épaules, il ne s'en formalise pas, il sait que c'est la seule façon. Une fois que mes cuisses enserrent sa tête, le poids que je représente additionné à la montée de l'eau fait qu'il a encore la moitié de la tête émergée.

_Allez. Tends les bras et saute !_

-Tais-toi, dis-je à bout de nerfs.

Néanmoins, je m'exécute, mes mains touchent la boue du sol de l'arène lorsque je tends les bras, il faut que je m'appuie sur eux pour sortir mon corps.

-Est-ce ... ma …. Judie ? Hurle mon sauveur qui ne peut pas me parler.

Il va mourir, si je reste sur ses épaules plus longtemps. J'expire et utilise toute la force qui me reste pour me sortir de là, ma détermination me permet de m'élever et d'atteindre la surface.

Je respire de nouveau convenablement, l'atmosphère est moins chargée, le froid commence à me faire claquer des dents mais je ne m'en occupe pas.

Instinctivement, je tends une main à mon partenaire qui a de plus en plus du mal à combattre le courant.

-Attrape ma main !

Il essaie à plusieurs tentatives mais il n'en ressort que fatigué, à son dernier essaie, nos doigts se frôlent et grâce à mon habilité je tiens fermement son poignet et il fait de même.

Je me tort de douleur, il est beaucoup trop lourd pour que je le sorte de là, ses yeux d'habitude fou me scrute avec aucune peur pour une fois, mais avec de la douceur.

-Dis à Judie, grogne t'il en essayant d'avoir la tête hors de l'eau.

-Je lui dirais.

Une esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il lâche mon poignet.

Son corps est emporté par les flots.

Je me renverse sur le dos exténuée.

Il m'a sauvé la vie.

_Tout comme moi._

Il est mort.

_Pas encore._

Ironie, son coup de canon arrive juste après cette pensée.

_Il ne valait rien._

Est-ce que quelqu'un dans les finalistes vaut vraiment quelque chose ?

-Tu vas crever ! Grogne un tribut.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers la voix.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi.

_Tu n'as pas fait ça, _souffle ma voix intérieure tout aussi hébétée que moi.

Il faut croire que si.

A quelques pas de moi se trouve le banquet. On peut dire que j'ai vraiment choisi le bon endroit pour creuser.

_Cours !_

Je ne peux pas, je suis morte.

_Pas encore en tout cas._

* * *

Salut les lecteurs ! Je vois dans "Traffic stats" que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire ( pour les 3 fanfictions) et je m'en réjouis. Je serais d'autant plus satisfaite de savoir vos différents avis.

Arya : Ta dernière review est bcp moins structurée que la précédente (Tu le fais exprès pour voir si j'arrive à suivre avoue) mais comme dab je relève le défi ! Déjà sache que je viens d'obtenir mon bac S avec mention pourtant je suis une quiche en sciences mais le jour J c'est finger in the nose ! (ou pas ...) alors ne désespère pas d'avance, après tout tu écris avec le nom d'une battante, il faut que tu lui fasses honneur tout de même. Tu as bcp de courage d'avoir eu des personnages préférés dans GoT en tout cas, je t'admire, il faut les regarder avec indifférence maintenant, quoi que je mise qu'Arya va tenir longtemps (Je dis ça dans deux saisons si elle meurt je suis mal). Oui, oui et oui pour John Snow ! Beuurk ! (Non, ok pas à ce point) mais non, il y a tellement mieux mais pareil au niveau physique préférence pour Rob et pour Joffrey (quand il ne fait pas le mort bien entendu). La mother des dragons, on en parle pas assez ... Je la trouve souvent inutile (voilà c'est dit). La mort de Tiwyn Lannister est regrétable ( ou pas muhahaha), tu l'auras compris je vote pour Tyrion ! Pour toujours et à jamais ! Je vais commencer à mettre d'autre clins d'oeils que GoT dans les chaps, on vas voir si tu vas suivre :p (Sachant qu'on peut passer des simpsons, à Descartes, à Gossip girl, à The Walking dead, à C'est pas sorcier), aha, peut-être pas pour le "C'est pas sorcier", Fred et Jamie vont resté là où ils sont. Bisous chastes !

FleurEncre


	10. Chapitre 10 : Vaisselle cassée

Fort heureusement, le tribut féminin du un semble menacer quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un d'autre se trouvant de l'autre côté. Je tourne le visage dans la boue pour apercevoir son partenaire de district et de meute, Leather Marxwell, du sang coule le long de sa mâchoire, ses yeux se sont orageux lorsqu'ils les posent sur sa partenaire.

M'ont-ils vu ? Je suis entre les deux, sur leurs chemins.

Un tribut profite de ce moment pour accourir vers la colonne de pierre et la gravir pour atteindre la Corne d'abondance où une large table présente le banquet.

Je pense que la fille du un ne le remarque pas puisqu'elle est de dos mais elle envoie valser son poignard à l'aveugle derrière elle sans sourciller. La lame traverse le crâne du tribut, son corps s'affale.

Moi, je suis toujours là. A terre, les membres ankylosées. Je vais subir le même sort.

Le coup de canon retentit brisant momentanément le silence glacial.

Je ne bouge plus, bloque ma respiration qui était déjà laborieuse et ferme les yeux, espérant disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Grogne Marxwell

Sa provocation marche, son ancienne alliée coure vers lui déterminé, coure vers nous avec rage et tombe dans le trou que je venais de creuser avec surprise.

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de crier que j'entends son corps tomber à l'eau. Je profite de l'étonnement de Marxwell pour détaler. Mais je me lève avec difficulté, je chancèle sur mes jambes, je dois avoir l'air pathétique.

_Tu peux le faire !_

Non, je ne peux pas, je gémis à chaque mouvement, mon corps ne me suit plus.

Et encore un coup de canon, le mien devrait pas tarder aussi.

Je trouve ça bizarre que Marxwell n'est pas déjà à mes côtés, il peut facilement me rattraper, je ne me retourne pas pour savoir où il se trouve.

Les murs m'encerclent, je saute maladroitement au-dessus d'un avant qu'il n'atteigne sa taille maximale.

_Tu aurais pu prendre quelque chose à la Corne au moins._

Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi. Je réplique à cette voix infernale qui ne cesse de penser qu'elle sait mieux que moi ce que je dois faire.

_C'est le cas. Et tu le sais._

La ferme.

Je tombe à quatre pattes dans la boue, crachant mes poumons, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je passe une main parcourue de spasmes sur mon visage ébouillanté couvert de terre.

Un sanglot me fait relever les yeux, la gamine du sept a une arme blanche levé au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est donc la fin ?

_NON !_

Ses yeux sont embuées par ses larmes, ses lèvres tremblent autant que les miennes lorsque le tribut du quatre a lâché ma main, se condamnant à une mort certaine.

_Attrape sa jambe ! Tue-la ! Renverse-la !_

Je suis fatiguée.

_TUE-LA !_

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de ma future meurtrière, elle pâlit, ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle pourra faire tomber la lame sur mon crâne accidentellement.

Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour la battre, même dans cette position de soumission je peux dominer. Je suis Liu Chen.

_Tu es Liu Chen._

Je souris et lui lance un regard noir, elle recule de plusieurs pas mais garde son poignard levé.

_Tu es Liu Chen._

Je me relève, le buste droit, le menton levé. Je suis Liu Chen. Personne ne m'aura.

_Personne._

Une flèche siffle près de mon oreille et s'enfonce dans le cou du tribut me prenant de court.

Je sursaute en me retournant, Marxwell me fixe perplexe. Je ramasse le poignard de la morte, ce n'est pas la première fois dans les Jeux que je dépouille un mort. Je le pointe devant moi, prête à me défendre.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir abrégé ses souffrances, dit-il en ancrant ses prunelles aux miennes, il les scrute comme s'il essayait d'y voir quelque chose. Peut-être ma folie ?

_C'est moi que tu appelles « ta folie » ?_

Je secoue la tête alors qu'il encoche une deuxième flèche.

-Tu comptes abréger les miennes ?

-C'est à toi de voir, il pointe mon arme que je serre fort, ma vie en dépends.

-Dit le tribut qui m'a pour cible avec sa flèche ?

Ses lèvres trahissent un faible sourire.

-Je crois qu'il y a eu assez de morts pour ce banquet. Essaie-t-il d'apaiser les tensions.

-Tu crois ? Dis-je avec tout le sarcasme dont je suis capable.

-Baisse ton arme et je ferais de même.

-Et je suis censée te croire ?

- danshi no ichigon, kintetsu no gotoshi.

Il me donne sa parole certes mais surtout dans la langue de mes ancêtres.

_Je n'aime pas ça._

Qui est-il ?

Il me lance un sourire crispé comme s'il ne savait pas comment je vais réagir face à ses paroles.

Moi-même je ne sais pas.

_Moi non plus._

* * *

Yo les lecteurs ! Chapitre très courts certes mais je suis obligée, la rentrée médecine approche alors j'essaie de finir la fiction avant pour vous (car moi je connais déjà la fin mais qui peut encore changer)

J'espère que vous passez des bonnes vacances et ceux qui bossent courage à vous !

A très vite,

FleurEncre


End file.
